Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear
by Luna Sapphire Calhoun
Summary: When Celestia throws the powers of the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon, instead imprisons her in the moon, Luna wakes up in the human world. The story will change for young Harry Potter when he meets the Night Princess. The two and their friends now embark to Hogwarts, not realizing the dangers and mysteries that await them because of a treasure falling from the moon.
1. Prolog: Star Gate

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to Almech** **Alfarion** **for** **it**!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**Prologue: Luna's Awakening**_

A ray of sunshine came through a small gap in the curtains of a room at the Leaky Cauldron, disturbing the sleep of a young girl. Her ears moved with the sound of a hooting owl. Blue ears on her head, like some animal.

The girl opened her cyan eyes slowly, using one hand to protect them from the sunshine. She noticed the wooden roof that covered the place where she was. Confused, she finally sat up and allowed herself a look around.

She was sitting on a bed, covered with white sheets; the room was small, with furniture made of oak and a fireplace.

On the nightstand beside the bed was perched a brown owl, but the girl ignored the animal. Where was she?

Then she slowly remembered. Her name was Luna and she was a princess pony, co-ruler of Equestria alongside with her older sister, Celestia. She was the princess of the night, with the duty of raising the moon to bring the night.

But then there was that spirit, Nightmare, who, seeing how jealous she was over her sister and taking advantage of this, harnessed her black feelings in a moment of weakness to turn her into Nightmare Moon, taking control and trying to destroy Celestia who, without choice, used the Elements of Harmony to imprison her on the moon.

The scene around her made Luna think that there were two possibilities: either her sister misjudged the power of the elements, which got rid of Nightmare and sent herself to who knew where; Or someone interfered, causing the same effect.

The first was possible, but unlikely, because they had already used the Elements of Harmony before and knew well what they were dealing with. The second was also possible but unlikely, because she, Celestia and Nightmare were alone during the whole battle.

The owl hooted impatiently, but Luna ignored it again, her attention focused on a mirror in the room.

Moving a little further to the edge of the bed, Luna could view her reflection and had to make a great effort not to scream. She wasn't a pony anymore. The new creature she had become seemed a hybrid between pony and... Human! Yeah, this was it. It was exactly what it seemed. She had read about it in one of the records of ancient portal spells created in Dragonia, although no transition between worlds had been made successfully; until that moment.

She seemed a young human girl, but kept some pony features; like ears, wings, her tail and her horn. Her hair was short and light blue, like her mane in its natural form. The stranger in the mirror... she still looked like herself, and it wasn't by the pony signs.

Then she was in another world, not in Equestria? What would she do now? How to get home?

Her attention finally turned to the owl, and Luna realized that it was carrying two letters. One was thick and had a wax seal, seeming important. It was addressed to Luna Stars, in a place called The Leaky Cauldron, and according to the address, room thirteen. She assumed that was where she was right now.

The letter stated that she was summoned to a school of magic, for which she certainly would not attend. She needed a way to return to Equestria. But if she couldn't before September 1... Schools usually had libraries, and one would certainly be helpful.

The owl was still there, so she took the opportunity to send a reply, and also to test if her magic still worked here. She was happy to be able to open the drawer in the table and take parchment, pen and ink from within. She could feel her magic was weak, but still worked.

Of course, if she didn't get out of here she would have to learn to do things without alicorn magic, but for certain things she would need someone who could teach her. Someone she could trust. And she first wanted to try some spells that could maybe take her home.

When the owl had gone, Luna heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" She cried.

Using a quick illusion spell she got rid of most her pony features, although she left the ears. Now the hard part. She reached for support to get up, but fell back on the bed a few times until she could balance well enough to remain standing on her new legs and go, a bit wobbly, to the door and open it, too with some difficulty.

It was a busy day. Getting used to human ways was complicated. Luckily she was left alone most of the time and spent most of this time in her room, trying some things and waiting for the night to try to get back.

Now it was late and the sun was setting. It was strange not having to raise the moon, it was as if part of her was missing. A goal, a reason to be there.

Sitting in the window, now back to the way in which she had come, she thought of all that had happened. She had been discovered out on a street and someone who remained anonymous had had her brought here and paid for the room. But who could it be? No one knew her; it was as if everyone had mysteriously forgotten.

Then she remembered that there was another letter that she still had not opened. It was there where the owl had left it; a dark blue envelope decorated with golden stars on the edges and written in silver ink. There was no address.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_I hope you have come through this trip safely. You must be wondering how you got here and what happened to Nightmare. I am afraid, about Night__;__ her spirit is still inside you, again asleep. As for this world... The release of the power of the Elements of Harmony in Equestria, coincided with a rare stellar event in another world, creating a dimensional vortex. With a little help from me, you were brought here. 1000 years trapped on the moon seemed a little boring, and I don't know if Nightmare would still be in control or not. I don't know how long you will have to wait in this world until you will be allowed to return to Equestria, but I fear that by the time difference, there will be 1000 years past. I'll be providing you with a way to communicate with me in my next letter. Until then, I hope you enjoy your stay._

_Your__ mysterious friend_

_Star Gate_

Luna looked confused at the letter. Who was Star Gate? Well, she understood why she was there now and understood that she couldn't return, thanks to her sister, and that the owner of the letter only wanted to help bring her there. But how did this mysterious person know what was going on in Equestria to be able to interfere?

Well, she had much to be grateful for. She expected to only be able to keep tabs on Nightmare, and that her sister could forgive her for Nightmare Moon and all that she had said earlier. The two had always been so close, so she started getting jealous, which aroused Nightmare, who obviously had not helped at all.

But the problems would continue when she returned. What if she lost control again? What if Celestia couldn't stop her this time?

Luna didn't want to worry about that. She just wanted to go home, but it would have to wait. Meanwhile, she would learn what she could about this new world.

The next day was better for Luna. She sat at a table in the pub, which was located downstairs and was just watching the humans coming and going; how they behaved, how they did things, listening to conversations, learning things by watching.

She found out that this world was divided between magical and non-magical humans. Those who did magic used a kind of wooden stick. It should not work very different from her horn. Basic magic.

A not very welcome piece of news was that here she was a normal girl, not a princess. She discovered this the hard way. The hardest would be to avoid using her real voice and adapt to the way of speaking of the natives. Luckily the majority spoke the same language as her, and the strangest thing was that everypony seemed to pay for everything while she seemed to receive everything for free.

When she came back to her room, she found a black owl with feathers flecked with white resting on the cabinet.

The owl flew to her shoulder, bringing another black letter in its beak. Luna opened it and read:

_Dear Princess Luna_

_How are you adapting?_

_This is Night Wing. She is your owl now. She is able to find me wherever I am, if a letter is marked with a star stamp. There is a card inside the envelope with some, let me know when you're running out of them and I'll send more. Likewise your letters come with a seal of the moon. If the seal is different, send it back._

_The truth is that I am sending this letter to tell you that you will be getting a visit tomorrow to purchase your school supplies. I have paid for your stay in this place. Inside the envelope is also the key to your safe deposit box; it's time you learn to do it by yourself. And don't worry about where the money came from, or needing to return it, I am giving it to you._

_Your mysterious friend_

_Star Gate_


	2. 1: Diagon Alley - Part 1

**Harry Potter and My Little Pony doesn't belong to me, but you already know that...**

**I thought how to port****Luna in****this chapter, I couldn't do it the way I wanted, came out normal. The chapter also came quite close to the original, but I really don't think this part would have been much different except if I just throw a few enemies on the way, but let's take it easy for now.**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**1: Diagon Alley - Part 1**_

Harry Potter felt dizzy as he followed Hagrid to the second floor at the Leaky Cauldron. He thought about everything that had happened to him.

Just yesterday he was a normal boy. Today he was pretty much the most famous wizard in the world. Not that it was bad, in fact, it was wonderful! Although he hadn't got used to all the commotion around him. That everyone in the bar downstairs had made an effort to shake his hand and talk to him, was somehow scary. Hagrid almost had to drag him out from the crowd in order to get here.

"Hagrid, what we're doing up here?" He finally asked, looking curious to the two sides of the hallway full of doors.

"Well, yer not the only student that I'm in charge of helpin' with shoppin'. Luna Stars came to town two days ago. Her parents were killed in an attack by Voldemort. Her sister managed ter hide her and her aunt took her ter live in Romania. She sent her back in time fer the school year, but she don't know much o' our world. She's a bit differen', but don't be alarmed. And be careful with questions."

Harry nodded, wondering what "different" meant in this case. Hagrid stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"I'm coming!" Luna shouted, hearing the beat. She checked herself in the mirror, having found some clothes in the room that morning, probably a gift from Star Gate. The dark blue shirt and the sides of her jeans had the symbol of a crescent moon, just like her Cutie Mark, which led her to that conclusion. Satisfied she went to the door and opened it.

Harry looked surprised at the girl standing in the doorway. Should was roughly the same age as him and was a little taller. Her short blue hair was probably dyed, though he didn't understand why such a young girl would dye her hair. What really startled the boy was the pair of ears that sprouted on top of her head.

Luna watched the boy in front of her for a few seconds, not expecting his presence. His clothes were too big for him and he had a scar on his forehead in the form of lightning. Then her attention turned to Hagrid. He was bigger than she expected, different from any human she had ever seen. He should be the visit Star Gate mentioned in her last letter.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Luna Stars?" Hagrid asked.

"Exactly. And who are you?"

"I'm Hagrid."

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, somewhat insecure.

He expected her to be like the people in the bar, but she only answered politely:

"Enchanted!"

Harry noticed that her voice sounded somewhat deep, in a solemn way and a bit louder than he was used to, but also noted that she seemed insecure, confused, lost. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked at him a few seconds when he extended his hand before shaking it. She didn't just seem to be unfamiliar with the world of magic, like him; she seemed to be unfamiliar with the world in general.

But remembering Hagrid's warning, he held in his curiosity to ask about the ears and the confusion, and just smiled.

A heavy silence fell over them for a few seconds until Hagrid broke it.

"Well, we'd best be goin'. Want ter finish shoppin' before night, no?" Hagrid called, laughing.

The two just laughed and followed Hagrid until the courtyard, with some difficulty because of the crowd that had formed again when they tried to pass through the bar.

The two younger exchanged a confused look. There wasn't anything there; it was a simple small, walled courtyard, with nothing more than a rubbish bin. Why were they there?

Then Hagrid picked up his umbrella and started hitting some bricks, muttering to himself, too low for the two to understand.

Then, like magic, and there was no doubt that it was exactly that, an arch opened, revealing a crowed street lined with shops.

Luna laughed at Harry's amazement when crossing the arch. She herself was delighted with the place, but not so impressed. The place reminded her of Canterlot's Fair, with building shops instead of tents. The items were a bit exotic, ranging from cauldrons, feathers, animals, brooms and herbs, among many other things.

Harry could barely keep up with everything, completely fascinated. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Well, here we are. Gringotts, the wizard's bank!" Hagrid announced.

They were standing in front of a large white building with bronze doors. In front of these doors was...

"What is that?" Luna asked, surprised.

It was shorter than Harry and Luna and had long hands and feet. She had never seen anything like it, and judging by the look on Harry, neither had he, though he seemed to see it more like a story creature than something totally new.

The truth was that Harry knew what it was, he just couldn't believe it. So it was a goblin? They seemed unfriendly, although quite intelligent.

"It's a goblin." Hagrid whispered in answer to Luna. "They're very intelligent, but not so friendly."

The goblin bowed to them as they passed, Luna decided to consider Hagrid's note.

Up ahead there was a new pair of doors, silver this time, with unfriendly words.

"I told you? Only a fool would try to rob the bank." Harry remembered what Hagrid had said.

"It doesn't look so dangerous." Luna protested. "It never looks." She muttered to herself, watching the goblins working. There was magic in the air. A different but very strong magic. "The goblins are very different where I come from."

"Really?" Hagrid asked, concerned.

"They are small and made of ice, harmless but very messy."

The three approached the counter and Luna was silent.

"Good morning." said Hagrid to a vacated goblin. "We have come to withdraw some money from Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Luna Stars' vaults."

"You have the keys?"

"I have Harry's somewhere." Hagrid said and began to empty his pockets. "Found it!" He finally exclaimed, showing a little gold key. "Luna d' yeh have yer key?"

Luna remembered the key that came with Star Gate's last letter, took it from her pocket and handed it to Hagrid, who handed the two keys to the goblin, who examined them carefully.

"They seem to be in order."

"And also I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid said with important air, taking it out of his coat pocket. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well! I'll have someone take you to the two vaults. Griphook!"

The new goblin accompanied them to one of the gates that were in the lobby.

"What's You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.

Luna was also curious, but she knew better than to meddle in others' private affairs.

"Can't tell yeh." Hagrid replied. "Top secret. Hogwarts businesses. Dumbledore entrusted it ter me. My job's worth more'n the desire ta' tell yeh."

The door led into a narrow stone passage, lit by flaming torches, where rails fell off a steep descent. They boarded a trolley, Hagrid with some difficulty, and departed.

The place was a maze of tunnels, full of curves. Harry tried to memorize the way but it was impossible. Luna was more interested in the strange vehicle that carried them. Was it driven by magic? It wasn't pulled by anything, apparently, and despite being easy to push down the slope, they had to climb up somehow, right? Harry also wondered if the trolley knew the way by itself. Griphook didn't seem to be driving.

When they finally stopped, Hagrid was the first to jump off, rushed, followed by Harry and Griphook. Luna leaned on the edge of the vehicle to try to see the bottom, but Hagrid pulled her out quickly.

Griphook unlocked the door to Harry's vault and green smoke escaped from within. Magic. Luna noted. The place was full of tricks. She decided it was best to be aware.

Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of bronze. Harry was breathless. He never had anything at the Dursleys and now...

"It's all yours." Hagrid smiled.

All his! If his relatives knew that they would go crazy.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag.

"The gold coins are galleons." He explained to the two. "Seventeen silver Sickles to make a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts make a sickle, is pretty simple." Luna didn't think so. He turned to Harry. "Okay, tha' should be enough fer a couple semesters. We'll keep the rest safe fer yeh."

The journey to Luna's, or rather, Star Gate's vault, was short. It was, if possible, more full than Harry's. Star should be someone very rich, very powerful indeed, to have brought Luna there, and possibly dangerous. Luna wasn't too sure about trusting her, but so far, she had no choice.

Hagrid also helped pile a little money into a bag for her, then turned to Griphook.

"The vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, an' can we go more slowly?"

"There's only one speed" Griphook replied, which didn't leave Hagrid very satisfied.

The vault seven hundred thirteen had no lock but Griphook ran a finger through the door and it just dissolved.

"If someone who wasn't a Gringotts goblin tried the same, they would be swallowed up by the door and would be trapped inside." Griphook explained when Luna approached, curious.

"How often do you come to see if anyone is there?" Harry asked.

"Once every ten years." Griphook replied with a smirk.

The vault had only one small round package. Luna felt the energy emanating from it, renewing her own energy, undoing her illusion spell, her eyes twinkled, then Hagrid put the package in his pocket and everything returned to normal. Luckily nobody noticed. Or had they? Luna had the impression that Griphook had given her an odd look, but it could have been just her imagination, because he said nothing.

Harry wanted to know what was in the package, but felt it was best not to ask.

The trip back didn't take too long and soon they were back in the sunlight. Luna never imagined being so happy about it. She preferred the darkness of night, but there was a great difference between the illuminated night sky and a dark and closed cave.

"Go buy yer uniforms." Hagrid nodded to a store: Madame Malkin's - Robes for All Occasions. "I'll make a run to the Leaky Cauldron fer a pick me up. Hate them Gringotts' carts."

Harry was a bit nervous entering the store without Hagrid, but Luna was anxious and pulled him toward the store.

Madam Malkin was a short, fat and smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked when Harry started to speak. "I have everything here. Actually, there's another boy now being fitted."

Behind in the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch shortened his long black robes. Madame Malkin put Harry on a stool next to the other boy, put a robe over his head and began to mark the hem at the right length, while another witch came to help Luna.

"Hello." greeted the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Both confirmed.

"My father's in the store next door buying my books and my mother is further along looking at wands." said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'll drag both of them to take a look at racing brooms. I don't see why the first year's can't have their own brooms. I guess I'll bully father into buying me one and I'll smuggle it to school on the sly." The boy reminded Harry very much of Dudley. "You have brooms?" the boy asked.

"No." The two responded.

"You play Quidditch at all?"

"No." they replied again, both wondering what would be this Quidditch.

"I do. My father said it's a crime if they don't choose me to play for my house, and I have to say that I agree. Already know what house you'll be in?"

"House?" Luna asked confused.

"You don't know?" The boy asked in a tone of superiority.

"She arrived from Romania two days ago." Harry defended her, the pale boy shrugged.

"Well nobody really knows until you get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family was there, imagine staying in Hufflepuff, I think I'd quit school, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." said Harry, wishing he could answer with something a little more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the window. Hagrid was standing before it, grinning at Harry and Luna and pointing to three large ice creams to explain that he couldn't enter.

"That's Hagrid." said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Ah, heard of him. He's a kind of servant, isn't it?"

"He's the gamekeeper." Harry explained, every second liking the boy even less. Luna's look told him, she thought the same.

"Yeah, right. I've heard he's kind of wild. Lives in a shack on the school grounds and occasionally gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up torching his bed."

"I think he's brilliant." Harry replied coldly.

"_Do_ you?" the boy said with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." The two responded dryly. They didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine." He talked to Harry and threw a dirty look at Luna. "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said:

"That's it, you're done, my dear."

And Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." said the drawling boy.

Luna had to stand still, the witch who took care of her clothes was having trouble pinching a hat to fit with her ears that she insisted on keeping.

"And what's that on your head?" The boy seemed to have finally noticed that little detail on the girl.

Luna struggled to ignore him, but all she wanted was to throw a spell to shut him up. He seemed to her like a cocky Unicorn, who felt superior to the other ponies.

"What is _your_ name?" He insisted.

But the witch was finally done and she left the store running.


	3. 2: Diagon Alley - Part 2

**I still own nothing, but unlike some I've seen, I don't care about it at all. Happy reading!**

**Well, it seems I didn't say that to people, but the series will be seven stories like the original (maybe it will continue back to Equestria, but so it will be a new series). The first four years will be happening side by side with the original Harry Potter stories, I don't know about the others yet.**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**2: Diagon Alley - Part 2**_

Harry was very quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had brought and waited for Luna.

"What?" Hagrid asked, worried with the silence of the boy.

"Nothing." He lied, distracted.

Then Luna came out, picked up her ice cream with curiosity - Harry couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have never seen an ice cream - and soon the three were in a shop buying quills and scrolls - finally something that Luna felt familiar with, although the inks that changed color were new - when they left the store she decided to ask:

"What is Quidditch?" To her surprise, Harry asked same question, at the same time.

"Damn, I keep forgettin' that yeh two know almost nothing."

"Don't make me feel worse." Harry protested and Luna decided to tell about the boy in the clothes' shop, with the help of Harry, of course. "... And he said they shouldn't allow people who belong to families of Muggles..." Harry continued.

"But yeh don't come from a family of Muggles. If he'd known who yeh are..."

_If he knew who I am and what I can do._ Luna thought. _Although I will teach a lesson to that naughty boy._

"He grew up knowin' yer name, if his parents are wizards. Did yeh see the people at the Leaky Cauldron? Anyway, what does he know about it? Some o' the best wizards I ever met came from a long line o' Muggles. See your mother! Look who's her sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?" Luna insisted. She didn't want to get into a discussion about Harry's life.

"It's our sport. Wizardin' sport. It's like Football in the Muggle world." As if Luna knew what Football was. "Played in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls. Sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but..."

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." said Harry, depressed.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." said Hagrid, darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

You-Know-Who, You-Know-What, why did no one ever bothered to name things? What a wacky world full of mysteries was this? Luna thought, confused.

"Vol... Sorry... You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Many, many years ago."

They bought the textbooks for Harry and Luna in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were crammed to the rafters with books the size of paving stones bound in leather, books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk, books covered in curious symbols and a few books with nothing in them.

Luna thought about going back to try to find something to help her return home. She wasn't sure if she should trust Star Gate and believe everything she said.

She remembered package in Gringotts. Why did she have the impression that it was more important than it seemed?

They finished shopping in a calmer atmosphere.

"Well, wands now." Hagrid finally announced. "Oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday gift, Harry."

Harry felt his face flush.

"You don't need..."

"I know I don't need to. I'll tell yeh what, I'll buy an animal fer yeh. Not a toad, toads went out o' fashion years ago, everyone'd laugh at yeh, an' I don't like cats, they make me sneeze.' I'll buy yeh an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, deliver letters and everythin' else. As for you, Luna..."

"I have an owl. I received her from my aunt when I came here." She replied, not all true, but they seemed to think Star Gate was her aunt.

Twenty minutes later they were on their way to shop for wands. Luna was a little nervous about that part. She wasn't sure how she would react with the typical magic of this world. And if what happened in the bank would be repeated, or if something worse would happen?

The shop was narrow and shabby. The peeling gold letters over the door said "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" There was a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A bell rang somewhere in the back of the store when they entered. Space was minimal; an empty storefront except for a single spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Harry started. Hagrid must have jumped too because he heard a loud creak and he rose rapidly from the chair, Luna didn't become too scared, but stepped back nervously. The place emanated magic in a way she had never sensed before.

There was an old man standing in front of them, large and very clear eyes shining like two moons in the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." said Harry awkwardly.

"Oh, yes." said the man. "Yes, yes. Thought I'd see you soon. Harry Potter." He noted Luna. "And what have we here?"

She had the horrible feeling that when he looked at her, he could see much more than she seemed at the time. He studied her for a moment and then exhibited a smile that only served to make her more nervous.

Mr. Ollivander turned back to Harry, coming so close they were almost touching noses. Harry saw himself reflected in those eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a white, long finger. "I regret to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful, very powerful wand in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out there to do.."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, he saw Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Good to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes."

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it when you were expelled." said Mr. Ollivander suddenly serious.

"Um... They did, yes." said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "But I still got the pieces." He added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" Mr. Ollivander asked sharply.

"Oh, no sir." Hagrid replied quickly. Harry noticed he gripped the pink umbrella tightly at the answer, Luna had the impression that it was also more than it appeared.

"Hmmm..." muttered Mr. Ollivander, casting a glare Hagrid. "Well now, let's see Mr. Potter." He took a long tape measure with silver numbers out of his pocket. "What is your wand arm?"

"Er... Well, I'm right-handed." Harry replied.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. While measuring he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core made of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and dragon heartstrings." Luna didn't like that, but chose not to say anything as not to destroy her cover. "No two Ollivander wands are the same, as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are equal. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape, which was measuring between his nostrils, was measuring by itself. Mr. Ollivander walked briskly around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Enough." spoke Mr. Ollivander, and the tape crumpled and fell, forming a pile on the floor. "Alright then, Mr. Potter. Try this. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and, feeling silly, made some movements with it, but Mr. Ollivander took it from his hand almost immediately.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Eighteen inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

Harry tried, but barely raised the wand when, once again, Mr. Ollivander took it from his hand.

"No, no. Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, flexible. Come on, try it."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was growing up on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to get.

"Tough customer, eh? Don't worry, we will find the perfect wand for you somewhere, I wonder now... Yes, why not? An unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, lowered it by cutting the dusty air with a buzz, and a stream of red and gold sparks came out of the tip like a firework, throwing bright sparks that danced on the walls. Hagrid shouted enthusiastically and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried:

"Oh Bravo, ah, very good. Well, well, well... curious... very curious..." He replaced Harry's wand in the box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"I'm sorry Sir," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander stared at Harry with those clear eyes.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave another feather, just one more. It's very curious that you have been destined for this wand because its brother, now it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry gulped.

"Yes, Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named performed great deeds, terrible, yes, but great."

Harry winced. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander. He paid seven Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander turned to Luna.

"Now you, my dear. Which is your wand arm?"

He repeated the measurements with Luna, then handed a wand to her.

"Try this. Oak and Phoenix Feather, fifteen inches," He offered her a wand.

Luna barely caught it, an empty box nearby caught fire, causing her to immediately drop the wand over the counter.

"Absolutely not." Mr. Ollivander put out the fire by throwing water from his own wand.

Luna tried a number of wands, each causing a minor accident, it seemed impossible to find a wand for her.

"Hmm... Interesting." Mr. Ollivander said, after another failed attempt. "Another tough customer. What will I do with you..." He thought for a minute, studying her, then seemed to make a decision. "Could you follow me for a moment?"

Luna hesitated, but followed him to the back of the store. She wasn't afraid. Even if it was a trap, without other people around, to see her or with the possibility of getting hurt, she could easily face him, even if her magic wasn't at the peak of its strength.

"You must have heard my explanation about magic cores to young Mr. Potter." It was just a comment, but Luna nodded in response. "It seems they don't react well with your natural magic"

She stopped. He knew! How?

"I've worked in the field of wands for many years. I've seen many things. You have the same brightness in the eyes as a unicorn. Actually, a stronger version of this brightness. I know you are hiding something. A Transfiguration accident, I suppose. Am I right?"

Luna decided there was no point in lying. But no need to tell everything.

"No, I am like this." She undid her illusion spell, allowing him to see her how she had arrived.

"What are you?" He asked curiously.

"An alicorn, in its closest form to you, humans. But what does all this have to do with my wand?"

"One of the common cores to my magic wands come from unicorns..."

"You believe that would work with mine, do you not?" She completed.

"Normally the wand chooses the wizard, miss, but I think none of them was ready for so special a witch as you."

"Only a thread from my tail." Luna replied, firmly. "And I cut it."

"As you wish." Mr. Ollivander nodded, leading her to a small workshop in the back.

Luna carefully cut a strand from her tail and handed it to the old man. She imagined he couldn't do anything wrong with that.

"Can you come tomorrow to pick up your wand, miss?"

Luna nodded. If she was going to stay at the tavern until the start of the school year, it was okay to return the next day.

"Just don't expect me to arrive too early." She added. She wanted to rest a bit and she usually slept during the day.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you come."

Luna was returning to Harry and Hagrid when he called.

"One last thing! What is your name?"

"It's Luna. Luna Stars."

"Well, good night Miss. Stars. And good luck."

The last part he hadn't spoken loud enough for the Princess to hear, as the three were already out the door.

The sun wasn't far from setting when Luna said goodbye to Harry and Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron. She had a quick snack before going to her room.

To her surprise, when she arrived there, Night Wing had brought her another letter from Star Gate.

_Dear Princess Luna_

_How was shopping? I hope everything has gone well and that Harry hasn't given you a lot of work with questions. I forgot that he was going today with Hagrid._

_I forgot something important: If someone asks, you're my niece, your family was killed in an attack by Voldemort when you were little but your sister saved you. You lived with me in Romania and are coming to study in your parents' old school, Hogwarts. If you encounter difficulties with your appearance, it was the result of a transfiguration gone wrong, with which your sister accidentally hit you._

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation._

_P.S.: don't be walking around Muggle London_

Luna put the letter along with all the others and was taking care of a last detail on her purchases; adjusting her uniform to fit her complete hybrid form, if there was an emergency.

Don't go to the Muggle London? It was the first thing she planned for the next day, after going to see Mr. Ollivander for her wand. Star Gate had no right to tell her what to do, and frankly, what's the worst that could happen?


	4. 3: An Alien in London

**Well, welcome to a new chapter! A totally new one. I still don't own HP or MLP.**

**Now, replying to the guest reviews:**

_**To Guest:**_**Luna is on her own in an uncognized world, with only a person who she don't trust to guide her, I think it wasn't put as a rule to her. But yeah, it just can means trouble. Let's see what will happen now...**

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**_**Abandon I never would. Take a year to update? I can't say I never did it, but not with this one.**

**About Harry and Luna as a pairing, yeah, I already thought about it, and you aren't the first one to ask me for it, but I still need to see what I can do. Sending Luna back to Equestria turn something like this difficult.**_**Ddragon21**_**gave me some ideas, but I'm a hard planner, I'm more the improviser kind, let's see what will happen from the fourth year and beyond. But I will, at least, have a few moments like this, I'm sure.**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!**Now, sit down and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**3: An Alien in London**_

Luna went to sleep as soon as the sun rose, and woke up around two in the afternoon, ready to explore. But first she had to get her wand, at least she hoped. It was a day of bright sunshine, nothing too welcome for a walk, especially to the Princess of the Night, but the sooner she recognized the place the sooner the better she would learn how to live there.

A visit to Mr. Ollivander's shop was quick. He was waiting, a box on the counter. As soon as she arrived he smiled warmly and handed her the wand.

No sooner had she touched it than she felt an energy flowing away, a link chain, something like the strange feeling of the first time she had used magic.

"Maple and alicorn core. A single wand, to a single witch. Try it."

Luna shifted her wand in the air, producing a shower of silver stars.

Five minutes later she was back to the Leaky Cauldron. She put the wand with her other school things and picked up the jacket that she had received from Star Gate. She thought for a moment to decide whether to use it with the hood to hide her ears. Putting the jacket on she decided it was too hot and kept it down. She had no difficulties in Diagon Alley. Some looks, the boy in the store, but otherwise had no problems at all.

She left the bar and stopped barely out the door, noticing how the place was different from Diagon Alley. She found herself in a sea of people passing hastily to both sides of the street, a few stopped to observe the stores, some came, some went, Luna barely had time to notice that no one seemed to even notice the Leaky Cauldron there before she was caught in the midst of a strong uncontrolled jostling, away from the site.

When she finally managed to get herself free, all she heard was a loud sound and a cry of "Look out!" before someone threw her to the ground.

"What do you think you are you doing?" She shouted, furious, to whoever had tackled her. She couldn't turn to see, but still felt the weight of someone holding her in place.

"I'm sorry." A male voice answered, irritated and Luna felt that whoever it was had moved enough to allow her to stand up. "But what do _you_ think you're doing? Going out on the street like that. You could have been run over if I didn't reach you in time."

Luna stood up and turned to face the owner of the voice. A tall young man with blond hair and hazel eyes.

He stared back at her, as if he'd just notice something that he hadn't noticed before. Before Luna understood what was happening when he pulled one of her ears.

"Ouch! Don't do it!" She shouted angrily. But he probably wasn't even paying attention.

"It's real?!" He asked startled, before rushing out, screaming that aliens had invaded London.

Luna stood there, confused. She had no idea what aliens were. But, through the door of the bar seemed like crossing a portal to another world, where everything looked the same and different at the same time. The clothes, the shops, the behavior of the crowd, everything was different. Had those things that ran through the streets, as carriages that moved by their own...

She didn't notice the crowd bustling around, screams and running; it was as if nothing came to her in her moment of distraction. So she got back to reality with a voice shouting:

"There she is!"

She looked back at the exact time to see a pair of men advancing towards her.

"Be careful, we don't want to scare her." One of them whispered.

"You sure it's not just a kid playing a prank? We've had other false alarms like this before." The other whispered back.

"A witness said it was real, after having saved her from being run over. She disguises herself as one of us, but we don't know what she really is."

They didn't seem to have realized that Luna was watching them; approaching with caution, carrying something that Luna assumed to be a weapon from this world. She was ready to stand and fight, canceling out the rest of her spell if necessary, when she saw, in a flash, something had been fired at her, her reflexes were quick and she ran across the street.

With full awareness that they followed her, she kept running. She wasn't sure why they were chasing her, but she would take them to a place away from other people, erasing their memories and return to the Leaky Cauldron.

But plans changed when she got pulled into some bushes in the garden of a house.

"What..." She started to ask, but someone hurriedly shushed her quietly. At that moment Luna heard hurried footsteps and raised voices.

"Where'd she go?"

"Teleported to her space ship, I imagine. Such aliens are very smart."

Footsteps running away, then someone called.

"Come on, this way! Before they come back."

She was pulled to the light. Her savior was no more than a little girl, around the same age she seemed to be on this world, maybe younger, with long black hair and golden eyes.

"Come on!" The girl called again. "Before my parents see you."

Luna followed the girl to the back of the house. She peered through the door, seemed to become satisfied because she pulled Luna inside, climbed a flight of stairs and running to the only open door in a hallway, locking both inside and quickly shutting the windows.

"You're really an alien?" She finally asked, staring at Luna with a cheerful smile.

"What is an alien?" The Princess decided to ask, since the little girl was the first person who talked to her since leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

"They come from outside the Earth, from other planets, to be exact."

"I didn't come from another planet." Luna replied.

"I thought not. Martians are green, jupterians seem to be made of gelatin, The ones from Neptune look like amphibians and the ones from Pluto are small and gray, none of them seems human and have ears like yours. And none certainly speaks our language." She said. "My name is Jacklyn Williams, what is yours?"

"Luna."

"Luna means moon in Latin. Did you come from the moon? Is the center of the moon inhabited?"

"No, I didn't come from the moon." Luna replied, a bit more forcefully. "Although I wasn't very far from that." She muttered softly, as if just realizing the words of Star Gate in her first letter.

"Another dimension perhaps?" Jacklyn suggested, running to her desk, picking up a book that was on the subject and started flipping through it, looking for something. "The people here aren't very friendly to visitors." She commented. "No matter if they came from another planet, another galaxy or dimension. It's said that the government holds all them in Area 51. I think half of it is a lie." Luna had no idea what the girl was talking about, but let her continue. "If you aren't an alien then what are you?"

"I'm human, like you... This here was just an... accident." She chose her words carefully. She would try to be as honest as possible without telling her exactly.

"Your family lives around here?" Jacklyn asked. Luna shook her head in the negative "So how did you get here?"

"A friend sent me here. I lived with my sister after our parents died, but we had a fight and this friend thought it better for me to spend some time in London."

"Alone?"

"Well, I'll go to school in a few weeks, but until then, yes, I'm alone."

"Well, you can't return to the streets or so someone will warn those guys again. They are crazy. Because I've known them since they came here at home, a neighbor thought one of my cousin's inventions was a UFO and called them." Jacklyn opened a chest and returned with a cap. "Here. This will help. But we need a disguise for you now that they've seen you." She unlocked the door and pulled Luna with her. "Why did you and your sister fight?"

Now that Luna thought about it, why had everything happened?

"I think that I was jealous of her. I let the darkness take the best of me, instead of realizing what really mattered."

She then remembered the prophecy of Sapphire Sky:

_The forgotten nightmare is what you should most fear,  
If what truly matters you had come to forget._

Nightmare should be the forgotten nightmare. Dormant, forgotten, locked in the deepest darkness of her own spirit.

_Sun and moon completing a cycle,  
But when the nightmare attacks in an eclipse will close._

That part didn't make sense for Luna.

_Dark feelings feed the darkness,_

Dark feelings, jealousy, anger, sadness, were exactly what released Nightmare.

_And the light that lit you will become your prison,_

Because of Nightmare she was transformed into Nightmare Moon and Celestia tried to imprison her in the moon.

_At least the stars change the course of destiny,  
And instead bring light to your exile._

Those lines also didn't make sense, but Luna imagined that they referred to her being here in this world at that moment.

_But be careful with the one who shines closer  
Or to a sad end your destiny will work._

The star that shines closer? Luna didn't know what those last lines referred to, but they were a warning and that worried her.

During this brief analysis, Jacklyn had taken her to another room and turned over a chest, now returning with some clothes.

"I understand. I also have an older sister who always shines more than me with the story theater. The secret, as you pointed out and clearly didn't, is don't forget what really matters, the love you feel for each other."

Luna nodded. She should never have forgotten it, never should have allowed Nightmare to take control. Would she still be able to fix what she had done?

"Better to use it. Your hair draws so much attention."

Five minutes after Luna was disguised with a blond wig and a pink-neon cap, which were opposed to her clothes, which mixed white, silver, light and dark shades of blue and black, but also drew attention from any of her clothes.

"Will it be enough?" Jacklyn asked, more to herself than to Luna. "Well, if I didn't know it's you, I wouldn't recognize you, except for the symbol on your shirt, but we can give an excuse for it. Well, I was on my way to meet my sister at the cine, met you on my way. My parents will be furious if they find out of course, because I'm only ten and it's not old enough to go around London alone, but worth it to help a friend."

But Luna hadn't even heard the last part, divided between her little internal conflict and a little of curiosity.

"What is a cine?" She finally decided to ask.

"Bullshit you don't know what's a cine!" Jacklyn looked as if seeing her for the first time. As the man had looked when he noticed her ears. "Cinema is the best invention of humanity! And safer too. You must come with me!"

Luna still tried to protest, but Jacklyn had already pulled her back to the street. The Princess then decided it wouldn't hurt go with her. It would probably be an opportunity to learn more about this strange new world, and would be able to fend for herself without any accidents.

Particularly when crossing a busy street, Luna decided that more questions wouldn't hurt anyone.

"What are these strange carriages?"

"Carriages! Where'd you come from? From the Stone Age?" Jacklyn laughed and rolled her eyes. "These are cars."

Luna understood nothing that the girl spoke.

"How does it move? Magic?" She asked.

"Magic doesn't exist. Or at least that's what humans say. But I believe it's real. But no. Cars don't move with magic. I don't know how the cars move, is subject to mechanics." She shrugged. "I can't believe you've never seen a car too. What else haven't you seen? I need to show you everything! First go to the cine, then I will convince my sister to let us go shopping, there are some very good games. You've played video games?" Luna replied in the negative. "Second best thing after the cine. And for dinner, we'll have pizza. Four cheeses and olives, if you don't mind, don't rely eat heavily on meat. I see no need to kill animals to eat."

Luna suddenly got sick with the comment and had to stop for a minute, silently thanking the information and that she had just eaten salad those two days, it was the closest she had at home.

"And we'll have ice cream for dessert!" Jacklyn continued without noticing. "Isn't it wonderful? There is all day I got a friend to take on a walk."

Luna was impressed with the cine. It was like a theater, but with images and not real people. The movie they watched was a gaggle of curious creatures called Pokémon, with powers and fought among themselves, created and controlled by humans, others were wild and some Pokémon were even able to talk!

A legend, a prophecy, myth or reality, to guide a destiny. A human boy, chosen against his will, for a mission that would decide the fate of the world; gather three jewels able to placate three of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

This climate of legends and destiny made Luna feel heavy and confused, making her think of how her own destiny seemed to be controlled. The movie, as she discovered this kind of presentation to be called, cine was just the name of the place, was really fun and she was feeling better after leaving.

Jacklyn's sister, Rebecca, then took them shopping where Jacklyn insisted that her sister buy a new hat for Luna and then dragged her to the playground, where she taught a new friend to play some of her favorite games.

If Luna had been delighted with the movie, it was nothing compared to that. The game required the better of her reflexes and even some of her intelligence and she felt a strange energy inside. It wasn't like the energy of magic, she loved that.

Nevertheless, Jacklyn said those games were very simple compared to the games she had at home and promised that if Luna stayed in the city, any day she would show her one of her favorite games: Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, meanwhile challenging her to a duel over the dance mat.

Luna didn't want to stop playing, but then she reminded herself that she was there on a mission to learn more about this world. They had time before they had to find the girls' parents for dinner, so they decided to take a walk around town and check the shop windows. Every new thing, Luna asked questions, leaving Jacklyn glad she could help, most of the time, and Rebecca intrigued by her lack of knowledge, but luckily chose not to ask.

It was late when Luna walked back alone, the city now a little calmer. It had been a fun day, but she would change everything if she could reverse what had happened in Equestria, why she was here. Outside her own selfishness, she now realized. Celestia tried to be rational and she refused to listen.

"Wish you were here, Tia." She muttered, sitting on top of the big clock that seemed to guard the city. She had passed a place where no one could see her to undo her spell, and used the clouds as a cover to fly up there, as close to heaven as she could reach at that moment, hoping no one saw her there. "I'm sorry."

A single tear ran down her face and Luna didn't even bother to stop it. How much longer would repentance haunt her? Three days seemed too much. How much more would she have to wait?


	5. 4: The Shadow

**None of this belongs to me, except Jacklyn, Rebecca, Roxanne and Carla.**

**Now on the reviews:**

**I already replied to**_**speaker of babbel**_**, but I needed to take a note here to everyone. The review said:** _28 inches? That's not a wand, that's a fucking scepter!_**It was on the first version of the chapter, the info was deleted when I couldn't understand the error. So I got it. It's an translation error, things I had no idea it was different from Portuguese to English. I normally just look for it when it come to names, but I'll try to be more carefull. If any of you take another error, report me. Thanks!**

_**To Guest and Shadow Kitsune67:**_**Yeah I think I got a little over my mind on it. Let it flow... (watching Rio 2 didn't help too) Is my way to work but not the best one. I like this work style, but sometimes get a little too random or confuse. But the reason of the chapter is just to introduce Luna to the muggle technology world, it can be usefull if I do continue this story with a new series back to Equestria as I'm planning.**

**Thanks to you all, to qazzaqqwert and ric castle, who I have no idea if I replied or not, and to you all you favorited or followed it.**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**4: The Shadow**_

Unlike what Luna expected, the last month of vacation passed quickly. She still couldn't help but miss her sister and her world every day, but she had adapted quickly to her new life here.

Without any guide who could teach her about the magical world, she devoted some time to read her school books or even go to the bookstore. Moreover, Jacklyn and Rebecca were even willing to teach her everything, not only about the Muggle world, as wizards referred to the non-magical world - although there was technology and, to Luna, it was just a different form of magic, because Luna didn't see another way for humans to create and control lightning to make all those strange devices operate - as they also taught her about things common to both worlds. Luna was devoted mainly to learn how to do things without magic, with the justification for her friends where she was from others always did things for her, which for certain things wasn't anything from the truth, while for others, not so much.

Rebecca was acting much like Celestia in the role of "big sister", although the two were very different, which didn't help much that Luna felt the absence from home, so she avoided her older friend as much as possible, which wasn't easy since Rebecca accompanied Jacklyn almost everywhere outside their home.

Finally the morning of September 1 arrived and Luna felt ready to face the new adventure that would be the school.

Luna looked in the mirror. She wore her white shirt, dark blue jeans and jacket, all with the moon symbol, which Star Gate had sent her, a black cap that Rebecca had bought her, embroidered in the same way and black boots with silver details, also a present from Rebecca.

But how would she carry her trunk to the station? Magic was out of the question and there were so many things in there...

She went down to the floor below and got help to carry the trunk to the outside of the bar, then she had an idea. She searched in her pockets for the rest of her Muggle money left from her last visit to the arcade. It seemed her lucky day, which was news to her. There were four coins. She picked one and ran to the nearest pay phone. Luckily Rebecca taught her how to use them. They were faster than using letters, but more expensive and less safe.

In ten minutes there she was on the way to the station, in the back seat of the car that Rebecca had borrowed from her parents.

Luna found a letter from Star Gate next to her stuff. Now, in the car, she opened and read it.

_Just writing to wish you good luck, Princess. I hope you have a good trip._

_P.S: One thing I forgot to tell you; passage onto the platform. The wall between platforms 9 and 10 is nothing but a spell of illusion. Just don't let the Muggles see you._

_P.P.S: __The Headmaster_ _knows about you, don't trust this secret to anyone else._

_May the stars light up your way, Princess of the Night!_

Letters from Star Gate were getting weirder. Luna folded it and put it in her pocket.

Rebecca was still a novice driver. Luckily they had left early and managed to get to the station a little before time. Luna said goodbye, while Rebecca helped her put the trunk in a cart. Then she ran to the platform, trying to pass as unnoticed as possible and crossed the barrier hoping nobody would notice.

She was still not sure about trusting Star Gate, but at least she was being useful. If something bad were to happen, it was at Hogwarts where she would have to be careful.

She walked down the train looking for an empty compartment but all seemed to be already occupied. Maybe she should just hit one and try to make some friends, when she found the door of one compartment open and a boy smiling at her: Harry Potter.

"I saw you coming." He commented. "I thought you'd want a quieter place to stay."

"Away from people asking questions that I might not want to answer?" She asked, laughing. "It's a great idea. Thank you."

Harry didn't move from the compartment door, giving her a brief look, then finally went in and sat down.

"You've changed." He said in explanation to his look. "Sounds more like if you belonged here than an alien planet. Wish I could say the same of me." He muttered.

"Come on, you belong here. You're a normal kid."

But at that moment they heard a voice from outside the train.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Harry sank into the seat, but Luna approached the window to see three boys and a girl with their mother at the station. The speaker was one of the twins.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" The mother asked.

"Harry Potter!" The twins answered.

"Okay, I take that back." Luna replied.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, please…" The girl asked.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Getting attention wherever you go..." Luna said, sitting in front of Harry.

"And who spoke is the girl with the..." He hesitated for a moment.

"... Pony ears." Luna added. "Yeah, right, you got me."

"About the ears..." Harry began, not knowing if he should ask.

"My sister accidentally bewitched me. Nobody ever managed to undo it." She replied, removing her cap.

"What was she trying to do? Transform you in a pony? Is that possible?"

"Something like it. I think. Nor do I know if this is possible, but I think so."

Then the compartment door opened, revealing the younger redhead.

"Is anyone sitting here?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to Luna. "The rest of the train is full."

Harry shook his head and he sat down. He looked at Harry, then at Luna, then turned to the door, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hi Ron!" Said three voices and the twins and a redheaded girl. She wore her hair slightly longer than Luna and wore a hairpiece done in the colors of the rainbow It looked so natural on her Luna would swear her hair was stained that color if she couldn't see it was attached to a cloud-shaped hairclip.

"So the boys told the truth. Are you Harry Potter?" She smiled. "I'm Roxanne Dare. Those are Fred and George. And it seems that you have met their youngest brother, Ron." She looked at Luna. "And you are?"

"Luna Stars."

"So, anyone out there brave enough to come with us?" She asked. "We go to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan brought a giant tarantula."

"I will!" Luna offered, full of curiosity. "See you later, boys."

And waving, she walked out with the triplets into the hallway.

"So where are you from, Luna?" Roxanne asked.

"Far away. I'm not sure."

"Cool. Liked the clothes. Quite style-"

"Fred, George, Roxy!" A boy called, diverting their attention from Luna, before Roxanne could say whatever she was about to say. "There you are!"

The boy had to be Lee Jordan. Luna thought. He carried a large box and several other children followed him. He was headed for them next.

"Anyone brave enough to open the box?" He asked.

"I am!" Luna offered, but another girl had said it at the same time.

She was slightly older than Luna, but younger than Roxanne. She wore a black tank top with the drawing of a silver wolf howling at the moon, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was red, short and rebellious and she had a white scar over her right eye.

"Two courageous girls!" Lee analyzed Luna. "And a first year. What a surprise!"

"Have you ever seen a giant tarantula, Luna?" Fred, or maybe it was George, Luna couldn't recognize them, asked.

"No. But I've seen much scarier things." She thought she had no problem admitting.

"Well, one more for Carla's club." The other twin laughed.

"What kind of things?" The girl, who Luna supposed to be Carla, asked.

"Trolls and Goblins of ice, Snow Spirits, a Manticore; specters of Nightmares..." She shrugged.

"Giant tarantulas should be a breeze for you then." Carla opened the box and a black, large and hairy spider came out. Most students shouted and ran off, others climbed the seats, frightened.

Luna was calm and didn't move when the spider moved toward her. Then it was as if everything froze and darkened, the spider seemed to grow the height of the car, glowing red eyes and fangs menacingly gleaming silver.

_She smells the darkness in you. It's not real, but a false step and it can be._ Said a voice in the air.

In a flash everything was back to normal and Luna found herself lying on the ground, the spider moving up to her, but Carla jumped in front of her and... growled at the spider?

The spider returned to the box, which Lee Jordan quickly closed while Carla left the car. She looked strange.

"What happened?" Luna asked. Only she, the twins, Roxanne and Lee remained.

"I don't know." said the four in unison.

"One moment everything was normal, the next Carla was stopping the spider from biting you." One of the twins said.

"Everything was strange and I heard a voice..." Luna said.

"I don't know, but it's better you return to your car." Roxanne replied.


	6. 5: Moon Princess

_**To GeekyGreakFreak**_**: Long history...**

**It was already late in the night when I read and it messed with my head a little, I took a long time to sleep but it soon happened.**

**The day before I read the history once more, this time watching the videos, but how it was morning, it didn't disturbed me so much, but while watching I worte a new part to one of my histories, Curse in the Arcade. Nothing unusual happened'till night, when I couldn't sleep and was just hearing music when I heard the sinister Skull Kid's laugh. I quickly turned the cellphone off and went to sleep.**  
**I checked it up in the next morning to see what exactly what was about, it got stranger, with a sinister music and painfull cries. Curiously I wrote a new part of the history based on that.**

**And the worst was, how more I heard it, my headach would growing bigger, but I just couldn't took off the phones or turn of the tune untill I had to let home to take my brother at school.**

**Strangely, a few days before I had said my brother I was going to play Majora's Mask again, but after that thing appearing in my cellphone I was too scared to do it. The first thing I did after went back home was take off my cellphone's memory card, I was afraid of it. Just after it I thought I should had just deleted the archive.**  
**That night I wasn't sleeping too, I see shadows everywhere. When I finally slept I had a strange dream where a mysterious boy was even watching on a corn.**  
**First thing I tried next morning was take ride of the strange archive that appeared on my cellphone, but everytime I tried to delete it an error appeared.**

**I took days trying to get rid of it, and all this days my dreams were followed by that strange boy. Untill the most scarying thing happened, an old uncle of mine death. I was feeling too bad after the funeral that the first thing I did was run to watch WiR, that night the boy had disappeared and the archive in my cellphone too and it never happened again, but I took months without play Majora's Mask again.**

**I didn't remembered half of it, but so I found out I had it saved on an archive. Can have grammar errors on the history because it's an old archive.**

**I still own nothing, just the new scenes and characters. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**5: Moon Princess**_

They were silent on the way back. Luna didn't want to go into details of what happened and Roxanne appeared a bit shaken. They finally stopped in front of the compartment where Harry and Ron were.

"Well, see you around, Luna!" Roxanne said, turning away.

"Goodbye!" Luna nodded, then went into the compartment and flopped down on a seat, right where Harry was.

"Watch out, Luna!" He protested, she immediately jumped up.

"Oops sorry, Harry. Didn't see you."

He moved to the next seat and motioned for her to sit down, while Ron held a laugh.

"Problems with my brothers?" He finally asked.

"No. Your brothers are cool. Except things didn't go exactly well there. But it's fine now and no one got hurt, don't worry." She thought it best not to tell them about the voice, the shadows and the giant spider. It wasn't time for it. If she would ever tell, Luna didn't know, but not now.

At that moment the conversation was cut off when the compartment door opened and a woman outside smiled at them.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked.

Harry and Luna hadn't had breakfast. Harry because his relatives... Well, there wasn't anything to talk about. As for Luna, she had awakened somewhat at the last minute. She hadn't had time for breakfast. Apart from that, reviewing the basket, they were curious about the new types of candy they found.

The pair brought a good amount back to the compartment, which didn't quite fit in the only empty seat left to them, but none of them really cared.

"Hungry, are you?" Ron commented.

"Starving." The two admitted at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

Ron pulled out a lumpy package and opened it. There were four sandwiches inside. He opened one and said:

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef..."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on..."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us"

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with

For Harry, it was a great feeling, sitting there with Ron and Luna, eating all of the pies and cakes they had bought. For Luna, it was a strange feeling. They reminded her of Flame Storm and Ice Light, the only friends she ever had, besides her sister. She felt she could trust them. Felt a certain familiarity.

"What's that?" Harry asked Ron, showing a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" Luna asked. Both were starting to think that nothing would surprise them.

"No. But see what the card is! I'm missing me Agrippa."

"What?"

"Of course you don't know, chocolate frogs have cards inside, you know, to collect, famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry opened the chocolate frog and pulled the card. It had the face of a man. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, flowing silver hair, beard and mustache. Under the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore! Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa." Luna threw one to him, also examining the card. "Thanks."

Harry turned the back of the card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for__his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of__dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned back the card and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect it to stay there all day. He'll come back later. No, drew Morgana again and I've got about six... You want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of chocolate frogs that remained.

"Help yourself." Harry said.

"You know, where I come from, po... I mean, people are stuck in the photos." Luna commented casually.

"They are?! You mean they don't move?" Ron looked surprised. "Weird!"

Harry stared as Dumbledore returned to the card and gave him a smile. Ron and Luna were more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and wizards, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off of them. Luna usually looked at the inscriptions on the back and left the cards aside or handed them to Harry. She didn't mind collecting toys, just the information was more important to her.

Finally Harry took his eyes from the cards to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You'll have to be careful around those." Ron warned. "When they say every flavor they mean ALL FLAVORS. You know, all common flavors like chocolate, mint and orange, but also spinach, liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh! See? Sprouts."

They enjoyed eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and mustered the courage to bite the tip of gray one that Ron wouldn't touch, and it was pepper. Luna on the other side made a mental note to avoid them and continued with the rest of the candy.

They heard a knock at the compartment door and a boy came in. He seemed upset.

"Sorry, but you have you seen a toad?"

When the three shook their heads, he wailed.

"I lost him! He's always running away from me!"

"He'll turn up." Harry comforted.

"Yes." said the unfortunate boy. "Well, if you see him…"

"Want help finding him?" Luna offered.

"You don't need to bother. Just..."

"It's no bother." She smiled.

The boy smiled gratefully in response.

"Thank you." He muttered, then left.

Luna left after him. After eating so much, she really needed to stretch her legs. But she had hardly closed the door behind her when she felt a pair of strong hands pulling her into another compartment.

Her kidnapper was none other than Carla. The red-haired girl who had saved her from the tarantula.

"You have an unusual smell..." She whispered, then looked at the symbol on Luna's shirt."... Moon Princess."

Luna looked at her like she was crazy. Moon Princess? And what about the strange smell?

Before she could react, Carla took her hat.

"Interesting..." She mumbled, looking curiously at Luna. "It's you I'm sure!"

"I'm what?" Luna asked, confused.

"The girl from the moon. She told me about you. Said you were the only one who could save me. But you can't. Not yet. I've got something for you, but not yet. You have a long road ahead, Moon Princess. But she sent me to give you a warning: Beware the closer star!"

That warning again. Beware the star who shines closer, was part of her prophecy.

"Who is she?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I see her during the full moon, but only as a glow in the sky. By the way, my name is Carla Jackson. See you around, Princess."

And with that she left. Without understanding, Luna decided it was best to get back to where her friends were. She just opened the door and went in, but before she could close it, the boy who lost his toad had returned, this time accompanied by a girl, who oddly enough was already wearing her school uniform.

"Has anybody seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

She had a bossy tone of voice, very full bushy brown hair and quite large front teeth.

"I told him we haven't seen the toad." said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, staring at the wand in his hand, Luna also noted it, and whatever she was saying about the toad was momentarily forgotten.

"Are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

The girl sat down. Ron looked puzzled.

"Um... Okay." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers remained gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that this spell is right?" asked the girl. "Well, it isn't very good, is it? I tried a few simple spells just for practice and they all worked out. Nobody in my family is a wizard or witch, it was a huge surprise when I received the letter, but I was so pleased, of course, I mean, is the best school of witchcraft, I'm told. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you?"

She said all this very quickly.

Harry looked at Ron, then to Luna and felt a great relief to see the startled faces of his friends; he hadn't learned all the books either. But Luna's glare at Hermione was strange, as if she knew something and was holding back on what she wanted to say.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Luna Stars."

"Harry Potter."

"Really? I've heard of you, of course. I have all the recommended books, and you are in _History of Modern Magic_ and _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" Harry marveled feeling confused. But Hermione didn't hear him. She had turned to Luna.

"And you're the girl that was almost attacked by a giant tarantula earlier today. Frankly, the kid who brought the thing should be expelled!" Luna got a little red, but it was hard to tell whether from shame or anger at the tone of the girl's comment. "You know what house you will be in? I was asking and hopefully I'll be in Gryffindor, it seems to be the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was there, but I suppose Ravenclaw isn't too bad... Anyway, I'd better go look for Neville's toad. And you better get changed, you know, we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the boy with no toad.

"Whatever my house, I hope she's not there." Commented Ron and threw his wand back in his trunk. "Stupid spell. George was the one who gave it to me, I bet he knew that didn't work."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor." The gloom seemed to be falling over him again. "Mum and Dad were there too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"It's the house where Vol... I mean You-Know-Who was?"

"It is." And he sank back in his seat, looking depressed. "Which house was your family in?" He asked Luna.

"I don't know." She murmured.

"You came back fast. Gave up from the toad? "Ron tried to change the subject.

"I was abducted on the way." She thought it wouldn't hurt to tell them about Carla and what happened.

"Creepy girl." Ron muttered. "Dad told me about her family. Witch mother, Muggle father, a twin brother and an older sister studying out of the country. She grew up as a witch, but has a passion for Muggle things. She's who gave Roxanne that colorful thing she uses in her hair. She says strange things and is in the second year in Gryffindor."

Ron knew enough about her. Luna couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be friends with the twins and Roxanne. Maybe she would ask them more later. Carla seemed to be important.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry asked after a while in silence. He was wondering what a wizard did after they finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts. Did you know what happened to Gringotts? Daily Prophet only talks about it, but I think living with Muggles you don't get the newspaper. Someone tried to steal from a maximum security vault."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Really? And what happened to them?"

"Nothing. It's why it's such big news. They weren't caught. Dad said it must have been a powerful dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they didn't take anything, that's what's weird. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned over the news mentally. He was beginning to feel a shiver of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He assumed that this was part of the entry into the world of magic, but it had been much more comfortable saying Voldemort without worry.

"What's your Quidditch team?" asked Ron.

"Er... I don't know any." Harry confessed.

"What?" Ron looked amazed. "Oh, just wait, it's the best game in the world" and he was off explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing the famous games that he had been to with the brothers and the broom that he would buy if he had the money.

He was taking Harry and Luna through the finer points of the game when the compartment door opened again, but it wasn't Neville, the boy without the toad, or Hermione Granger.

Three boys entered, and Harry and Luna recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robes store. He looked at Harry with a lot more interest than he had in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" asked "They're saying down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is that you?"

"I am." Harry replied. He looked at the other boys. Both were strong and looked very mean. Posting either side of the pale boy they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this one is Goyle." presented the pale boy carelessly, noticing the interest of Harry "And my name is Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed slightly, which could be hiding a giggle. Malfoy looked at him.

"You think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that the Weasley family all have red hair and freckles and more children than they can afford." He turned to Harry "You will not take long to discover that some wizarding families are much better than others, Harry. You will not want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to Harry to shake, but Harry didn't.

"I know which is the wrong sort myself, thank you." he said coldly.

Draco wasn't red but a slight pinkish tinge colored his pale face.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit more polite you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and..." He glanced at Luna, "well, it'll rub off on you."

The three stood up. Ron's face was as red as his hair, Luna's look was threatening.

"Say that again."

"Ah, you'll fight us, will you?" Draco sneered.

"Unless you leave now." said Harry with a greater courage than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were much bigger than him or Ron. Luna has to sit back, so none of the boys noticed her now and took off her cap. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"But we aren't willing to leave, are we, boys? We already ate all our food and it seems that you still have something."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron. Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

A hairy spider came out. Crabbe and Malfoy backed away as Goyle swung the spider round and round, howling, and when the spider finally dropped and knocked on the window, the three disappeared at the same time. Maybe they thought there were more spiders hidden in candy, or maybe they heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger entered.

"What _has_ been going on?" she asked, seeing the candy scattered on the ground and the face of Ron, who looked certain to pass out any minute.

The boys looked at where the spider had fallen, but she wasn't there and Luna was definitely laughing, although she made a great effort to control herself. Harry looked around the compartment, and when no one found the spider, Ron seemed relieved enough to ask:

"You know Draco Malfoy?"

The question was addressed to Harry, but Luna told him about their meeting in Diagon Alley, it would help distract her.

"I've heard of his family." Ron said darkly, making Luna wonder if he had heard of everyone's family. This was the second he admitted knowing. "They were the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they had been bewitched. Dad doesn't believe it. Said that Draco's father didn't need an excuse to go to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Anything we can do for you?"

She had a shocked expression on her face. Luna was still without her hat and Hermione had seen her ears.

"What's that on your head?" She asked.

"Accident. But what was it you really wanted?" Luna insisted, putting her cap back on.

"You better hurry up and change clothes. I just went out front to ask the driver and he told me we're almost there. You were fighting? You'll get in trouble even before we get there!"

"We weren't fighting!" said Ron, making an angry face. "Do you mind leaving so we can change?"

"Okay. I just came here because people outside are behaving like children, running through the halls." Hermione said in a disdainful voice. "And you've got some dirt on your nose, you know?"

She left and Luna followed.

"What kind of accident causes someone to end up like this?" Hermione insisted. "Transfiguration, perhaps? But then why..." She didn't finish, turning to face Luna, only to find that she was already in her uniform. How did she do that so fast?

Someone bumped into her, distracting her for a moment, when she turned back, Luna wasn't there.

Luna sighed relieved to get rid of Hermione. The spell had been risky, the exchange one, and more over the teleport, but she just didn't understand how to manage putting on robes with her hidden appendages and Hermione was really bothering her.

Finally a voice echoed through the train.

"We arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your things on the train, they will be taken up to school separately."

Soon Ron and Harry joined her. Luna smiled.

"Well, let's go." She said, smiling brightly. Many mysteries to solve; this was exactly the kind of adventure that she liked.


	7. 6: The Sorting

**None of this belongs to me, only a few characters and scenes.**

_**To GeekyGreakFreak**_**: For now I plan to have all four of them, but let's see how it will flow. I can surprise even myself sometimes.**

**I'm a little imprevisible, so I'll do something better. To everyone who's reading this, what do you think? The Golden Trio should turn the Golden Four (Magic Four or whatever the new name would be) or should Luna replace Hermione? Tell me your ideas about it.**

**And thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! :) Here next chapter to all you!**

**I would love to have finished it early, but a friend asked me a chapter of The Tale of Two Sisters and I had to finish it, so I had to get a sorting to Rita Jewel and Alice Jones, because they can be or not important in the future, plus I was reading Heros of Olympus (I just know the series in Portuguese, so not sure if it's the right name), so I had problems with the sorting hat scene, so I had a few Internet problems and passed a time playing Pokémon instead translating it and I got a little late with the work, sorry!**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**6: The Sorting**_

"So, ready for the sorting?" Asked a voice behind them. The three turned back to see Carla as she came over and put an arm around the shoulders of Luna and Ron. "I was terrified in mine. No. Lie. I wasn't. Guess I have no fear of anything other than myself since I was four, but now I am afraid of her too. But that's not the case. Seriously, I was somewhat nervous about the Sorting, but everything went well. Good luck to you." And with that she walked away.

"Like I said, mental. She scares me and I don't understand a word she says, but she's really nice." Ron laughed and turned to Luna. "You're cool too, but sometimes you also scare me, Luna. You have pony ears, a strange passion for the night and fight giant tarantulas. You two are so similar."

Luna analyzed them for a moment. Harry was like a noble unicorn that had grown up away from magic. Or maybe a young alicorn under the same conditions. Ron was more like an Earth Pony, not the bravest of them, but with a strong heart. Carla was difficult to define, as pegasus or unicorn, so maybe she was more of a rebellious and mysterious alicorn. The Weasley twins and Roxanne were a trio of mischievous pegasi. Hermione was more like a smart unicorn. And Neville... Well, he was hard to tell.

"Firs' years!" They heard Hagrid call. "Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry? Luna?" Luna nodded and Harry smiled at Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me" Hagrid called. "any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Luna counted about forty children, including them, gathering around Hagrid while the other students went another way.

Slipping and stumbling, cold and probably hungry, they followed Hagrid down a steep and a narrow path.

Luna didn't like the cold and cloudy weather. She could do something about it, if she could use her usual magic.

Not that the cold bothered her, but reminded her of her old home, in particular a certain snowstorm and a prophecy... She didn't like those memories. Promises made between her and her sister, all broken. Her sister had failed to protect her and she failed to stand beside Celestia.

"You'll have the first view of Hogwarts in a second." Hagrid yelled, pulling her from her thoughts. "Just after that curve."

The narrow path opened suddenly to the edge of a big dark lake. Perched high on a cliff on the opposite bank, the windows gleaming in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many towers.

The vision had two conflicting effects on Luna. The first was the same feeling of familiarity she felt being with Harry and Ron, Harry in particular, probably because he reminded her more of Flame, the first and closest of her two friends. The other feeling was the strongest desire to return to her own castle, her home, in Equestria.

One on each side, the boys seemed to notice as Ron put his hand on her shoulder and Harry held her hand. She offered a weak smile at them and together the three went their way.

"Only four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Luna were followed up to a boat by a blonde girl whose bangs almost hid her face, but they could see that she had fair skin and light blue eyes. When Luna asked her name she seemed to respond, but inaudibly, and the Princess decided not to insist.

The lake was smooth as glass. All were silent, eyes on the castle, or watching the lake curiously. Luna's attention was drawn to the reflections of the few stars that appeared among the clouds. It was beautiful and made Luna feel more at ease. That drew her gaze to the sky and she only returned back to reality as Hagrid knocked on the door of the castle.

The place really reminded her of her parents' castle and Luna imagined the doors shining, opening and her sister coming to receive her, even knowing it wouldn't happen.

Who received them, in fact, was a tall witch with black hair and emerald green robes. Looking at her, Luna knew immediately that she had a certain authority. She would have guessed that she was the headmistress, if she didn't know about Dumbledore.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall!" Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Her tone suggested to Luna that she was a good person, but with whom you shouldn't mess around. Immediately she thought of Jasmine FoxSparkle, leader of a caravan of migrant deer she had met once.

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches; the ceiling was too high to see. All this meant that the place reminded Luna even more of her home, but she couldn't help thinking that she would miss a bit of Muggle technology.

They followed Professor McGonagall into an empty room, next to where the main hall should be, the sound coming from inside sounded like it was full. A hall full of students and teachers probably, waiting for them for some reason. The room seemed rather small for so many children, but still could fit them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

By the twins' reputation, it should really be a joke. But a test? Luna was alarmed. She couldn't do any magic with a wand. She would have to resort to her natural magic, which would spoil her whole disguise and she didn't want to see the others' reactions, especially some like Malfoy and Hermione.

So she realized she wasn't the only one who was nervous. In fact, all the others seemed terrified. Even Hermione, who was one of the smarter first years on the train, seemed to be muttering all the spells she knew, nervously.

Some screams from the back got her attention in time to see at least twenty pearly people float out of the wall. Ghosts. Luna remembered having heard stories about ghosts, but her mother said they were just pony tales. Rebecca told her the same thing after watching one of her favorite movies. Apparently it was reality to wizards.

Then the doors opened and Professor McGonagall came back.

"Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me."

Luna took her usual place between Harry and Ron and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through the pair of double doors, Luna had noticed before, into the Great Hall.

The place was lit by thousands of floating candles, four long tables and a somewhat smaller one at the far end of the room. The larger four were occupied by the remaining students and the smaller was occupied by the Professors. All the tables were set with golden plates and cutlery. It seemed like a long banquet would follow the Sorting. That was good, because she was hungry.

She stared at the ceiling, but instead of the ceiling she saw the night sky. The clouds had gone, replaced by a speckled black blanket of stars, giving Luna a sense of security.

"It's bewitched to reflect the sky outside." She heard Hermione whispering.

Luna smiled, satisfied that it was just an illusion and really had a roof there. She wouldn't want to be eating dinner there if it rained.

When she looked forward again, there was a stool, and a wizard's hat on it. Luna looked confused but her confusion gave way to surprise when a tear in the hat opened and it began to sing.

She was willing to believe anything after the chocolate frogs, but it looked like speaking objects were another new, strange thing.

The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished, making Luna cover her ears. When she ventured to hear again Professor McGonagall was calling from a long list of names. In turn, each child that was called up to her, sat on the stool and put on the hat. After a certain time, sometimes almost immediately, sometimes quite at length, the Hat announced the name of one of the four houses and the student would sit at the table of their House.

She barely noticed as the names passed her like a whirlwind, but her mind stopped as Hermione Granger was called and sorted to Gryffindor. Behind her, Luna heard Ron moan. It was clear he had a problem with Hermione.

She noticed a few children. One of them, Rita Jewel, who despite being sorted to Slytherin, didn't seem to fit there, and caught the attention of Luna by her earrings. Something in those sapphire stones attracted Luna, she didn't know why.

She stopped again when Neville Longbottom, the boy who lost his toad, was called because he took a tumble and spent quite a while waiting for the hat's decision, but ended up in Gryffindor too.

She gulped when Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. She thought it would be the last place where she could go, but then wondered how the hat would sort students. Wondered if and how the slumbering spirit of Nightmare could interfere in her fate. How much it would be for the first time, judged for the incident that brought her here. Was it possible that he knew?

_There is darkness in all the light, you control both._ She heard Sapphire Sky saying. _Decide what's stronger in your heart. The light of the moon and the stars or the darkness of night without them?_

Luna thought she knew the answer, but after waking up here, she had asked several times if she really was right.

She was brought back to reality when Harry was called. The entire room seemed to quiver. She had almost forgotten, Harry was famous and she didn't know why. Like her sister, he attracted attention wherever he went. But all this attention seemed to make Harry nervous.

Not that he shouldn't be. She received a little less attention and was somewhat nervous after the men had chased her in London.

Harry took a while to sort, although not as much as Neville or Hermione. He seemed to discuss something with the hat, looking nervous, but in the end he was sorted into Gryffindor, which seemed to leave him relieved and the others satisfied.

It was close now. She felt her excitement grow, and fear too. If she sat on that stool it would be too late for her to try to return home... She wasn't sure for how long, but another part of her mind told her it would be better to have that time away to think, learn, make friends...

This was bad. No. Making friends was good, but not when she, in the end, would have to leave them if she wanted to go home. But if Star Gate was telling the truth and she couldn't return for a while, she couldn't spend this time alone. Right?

Luna's mind was confused, but she had no more time. Her name was called and she walked to the stool, followed by the sound of hundreds of students whispering around her, but she didn't care. She sat down, her head held high with a serious expression, and waited for her fate to be decided.

"What have we here?" Said a low voice, that seemed to be in her mind, but before she could worry, Luna noticed it was coming from the hat. "I haven't seen one of you in a long time."

"One of us?" She asked confused.

"You're not the only one to have been sent by the stars... We normally have one every seven years, but you aren't the first human pony who's come here."

Luna swallowed. He knew!

"What happened to her?"

"It's not my job to tell you stories, Princess. Just put you in a House... Now let's see... Courageous, I see. A noble heart. A certain desire for knowledge. A goal to achieve and... that's interesting..." Luna closed her eyes impatiently awaiting for the final judgment. "Gryffindor!" The hat announced to the entire room.

Luna sighed in relief and smiled. She put the hat on the stool and ran to sit at Harry's side. The two exchanged a smile, but Luna's attention turned to the Sorting when the next student was called out. Francine Swan, the shy girl from the boat. But what caught her attention was a glow coming from the girl's hand.

A bracelet, perhaps, but there was that strange feeling... Luna decided to ignore it when the girl was sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Another girl was sorted into Ravenclaw, then there was Ron, who joined them.

The dining was fun. Between conversation and laughter, Luna tried more to hear than talk, but Harry, Ron, the Weasley Twins and Roxanne insisted on pulling her into the conversation, although they didn't ask many awkward questions.

She couldn't help but notice that Carla sat alone and quiet on the end of the table.

Facing her, another girl appeared in the same situation, although for the latter, Luna imagined by her expression that she was missing home. It was strange. Most didn't seem to care that they would be there all year.

A shooting star crossed the enchanted ceiling of the hall. Luna let out an annoyed sigh, until she felt Harry hold her hand under the table, in a comforting gesture. She gave him a weak smile and mumbled an inaudible thanks. It wouldn't be easy to survive here, but she was determined to understand what the hat had begun to tell her.

It seemed the more time she spent here, the more mysteries and fewer answers she got. But she wouldn't give up. And she had her friends with her. Nothing would go wrong.

But she had said the same thing when she and Celestia had to face Nightmare. And definitely, things had gone wrong.


	8. 7: An Unlucky Day

**None of this belongs to me, only a few characters and scenes.**

_**To GeekyGreakFreak**_**: Oh, I already read the PJO series long time ago, just never in English, so I sometimes get confuse with how some names and terms are in English. And really, a mention to Wreck-It Ralph looks like some of my improvised ideas, I don't know why I didn't thought about it, it's so perfecet! Thanks to you for the help!**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**7: An Unlucky Day**_

Luna wasn't sure it would be all right when she forced herself to get up in the morning. She wasn't used to sleeping at night and spending the day awake. She managed to sleep until about three in the morning; it was still too early to get up. Yet she forced herself to take a bath to ward off sleep. When she returned, the other girls were already all awake, preparing for the first day of class. They were too occupied to notice when Luna came down to the common room. The place was also quite busy, but she wasn't so lucky. Their eyes fell on her and whispers followed. She was about to leave when Carla approached.

"Hey, Luna!" The redhead called. "Did you sleep well?"

"Little, but well." She nodded. "And you?"

"Not very well. Nightmares. Hate it."

"You have no idea." Luna muttered, turning away.

"You're going down to breakfast?" Carla asked.

"Well, since I'm awake..."

"I like to go there early on the first day of school, you know. Better prepare for classes. It's strange to think that it's my second first day of school." They both laughed, Carla glanced at the stairs to the boys' dormitory." Did your friends already get down or will go down soon? Well, no matter. We'll wait for them down there. If you want to come with me, of course."

Luna glanced at the stairs and thought for a minute, then decided to follow Carla. She was right. Wait for them at the hall.

"And your friends?" Luna asked as they left through the portrait hole.

"I passed in Roxy's dorm and she was still asleep. Regarding boys, same as your friends. If they aren't there, we wait for them. You know, I feel a little jealous. Never had friends from my own year before. After a year studying in the same room I started talking to a girl, Alice Jones. I feel sorry for her. Throughout the year here, away from her family, which has always been a very united..." Her voice was dying.

"You miss your siblings too, didn't you?" Luna asked.

"Who told you I have any siblings? You read minds?"

Luna laughed.

"No. Ron told me that you have two siblings who are studying abroad."

"He's right. My twin studies in Brazil and my older sister in France. Our parents died a few months after I was born, a terrible accident. But my adoptive parents are cool. They welcomed me after the accident." She sighed, a clear gesture that she didn't want to talk about it. Luna understood that it must be painful for her to remember the death of her parents and whatever the type of accident was. It was also difficult for Luna to remember the death of her parents. "But what about you? Your family?"

"My parents also died, but it wasn't quite an accident. I also have an older sister that isn't here. We had a fight and I was sent here."

"I'm sorry." Carla didn't ask for details. "I dare ask, what about the ears?"

"I thought you knew!" Luna was surprised. It was what she thought after the strange conversation on the train.

"No. I knew about them because she told me, the pony girl. But I dunno why, or why she calls you a Moon Princess."

"Who knows... She's the same that is watching me..." Luna suggested, just thinking that the person who spoke with Carla could be Star Gate.

"Who knows." Carla shrugged. "So, you think you're ready for class?" She changed the subject.

"I don't know. I read the books before I came, but I don't remember much. I had much to think about in this month and I still have things to worry about. I don't trust in my guide, and I heard some things..." She paused.

"Join the club." Carla laughed. "But you have Harry and Ron to trust, you will be fine."

"I hope so."

They didn't talk about any particular thing after that, preferring to talk about school.

They spoke of teachers and had finished breakfast when Harry and Ron finally arrived, but at first they didn't even notice.

"You'd better be careful with Professor Snape." Carla warned. "Professor McGonagall can be severe, but she's fair. Snape, on the other hand, always favors the Slytherins. I think he hates all the other students."

"Some say it's because he wants the post of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron joined the conversation.

"Last year we had a teacher, her name was Selena. She disappeared. This year we have Quirrell. Let's see if he will be a good teacher, but seems afraid of his own shadow."

Harry remembered the encounter with Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid had said that he had had problems with monsters.

"Where were you?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Lost." Harry muttered, embarrassed.

"I should have waited for you." Luna replied.

Professor McGonagall began delivering the schedules for classes.

"Oh, cool! Your first class is Charms!" Carla said, taking a look at Luna's. "I wanted to be so lucky. I have double Potion class early on the first day of school." She sighed. "Well, I better go pack my things for the classes. See you later!"

With that she left the hall.

Going to the classroom wasn't easy. They got lost several times, once they were caught by Filch by the forbidden corridor. He didn't believe the three were lost.

Not only that they don't know the castle. People coming and going through the corridors, pointing and making comments about Harry didn't help them to concentrate. Peeves didn't help either. He had the penchant of pointing the wrong direction, leading to locked doors, fake stairs, or simply throwing papers on people or pulling rugs from under them, among other things.

They arrived late for their first Transfiguration class, which did leave a very unhappy Professor McGonagall.

Things got worse during class. Professor McGonagall gave them a match each, which they tried to turn it into a needle. Even Luna wasn't having success, as she was determined not to use her Alicorn magic. Not that it was possible. She had discovered that trying to bewitch objects gave them a blue aura, as did her own magic. This didn't happen with the others, which made her wonder if it was her personal connection with the wand.

To make matters worse, Hermione sat beside her, looking at her curiously.

Then Hermione raised a hand and called:

"Professor McGonagall!"

At the same time they heard an explosion and all heads turned to the back of the room, where Seamus Finnigan managed to explode his match. Luna got distracted in the middle of a spell, which bounced off one of the glass windows and hit the hourglass in the Professor's table, which gained owl wings, head and paws.

The hourglass-owl began to fly in circles around the room, shouting hours, until turned back in middle flight, the hourglass fell and broke.

Now all eyes turned to Luna, who wished she could fade away. To complete her misfortune, that was exactly what she did, unconsciously teleporting with equipment and everything out of the room.

Not knowing what to do, Luna wondered whether she should go back to the room and try to explain the confusion, or run for the common room and wait for the beginning of the next class. She decided for the second option. She wasn't ready for the explanations yet.

Her luck didn't improve for the rest of the day. She was so tired she slept until the boys came to wake her for lunch and had several other minor incidents during the rest of the afternoon classes. It was as if the two magics didn't react well when mixed, although, in theory, the two were not very different.

To make matters worse, it was already late and the common room was almost empty except for Luna, Hermione and some older students, Carla between them, when Hermione finally dropped her books and walked to where Luna was sitting, looking through a window.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Luna looked back, surprised that Hermione was talking to her.

"You disapparated in the middle of Transfiguration class. How'd you do that?"

Luna had the same conversation with the boys at lunchtime, although in a more friendly tone. She didn't answer.

"It's impossible to apparate at Hogwarts." Hermione continued. "You've been doing strange things all day, but it was..."

"An accident. Don't want to talk about it." Luna cut her off.

"But..." Hermione insisted.

"You heard her. She doesn't want to talk to you." Carla interjected in the conversation.

"Carla, don't be so harsh!" Luna scolded. "But thank you for supporting me. You're the only one, aside from Harry and Ron, who isn't looking strange at me or asking weird questions. The story seems to have gone through the whole school at lunchtime, and when Harry and I are together, we call so much attention that even I, who am used to it, wanted them to stop."

"The Boy Who Lived and the Pony Girl with unusual powers... I think it will take some time to them getting used to it, especially if you continue to have these accidents."

"I can't avoid it. Happens when I least expect. I'm trying, but I can't."

"Want a hint? Don't fight it. Maintain a clear mind and let it flow. You have a lot of things over your head. Try to imagine people you know around you, or just you and your teacher are in the room. Seek something to focus on. I had my problems earlier too. I thought a lot about my family and my problems, distracting me and generally exploding things. then I found out how much it disturbed me, I found that keeping my problems in a journal helped me not to take them to class. You should try it."

"Thanks for the advice, Carla. You're a good friend."

"At your service, Luna." Carla smiled. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

And with that Luna was finally alone. She opened the window and peered out the starry sky. A beautiful night for a walk, unfortunately she couldn't leave.

Or could she?

She undid her illusion spell and passed through the window, enjoying the night air. It was good to fly a little after so long confined. She landed on top of the tower and watched the forest below.

Then she saw a shadow moving fast into the forest. She flew toward it, but when she landed she had already lost sight of it.

At first she thought of entering the forest and looking, but changed her mind upon hearing the barking of a dog not far away. She flew back to the tower. She didn't want more trouble on her first day, but another time she certainly would take a look. The forest was forbidden, but she was sure wandering shadows were too.


	9. 8: The Potions Master

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**_**In fact, I have no idea what's the shadow too. I also have a few ideas, but it can be anything.**  
**Yeah, Hermione usually does it. It was in the plans at first, but the Halloween chapter is so close, I thik I have a few ideas for there. And Hermione normally finds out because it's on the books, but this one isn't on the books, just happened once and only a few people, between them are Dumbledore, Snape, Petúnia Dursley and the Marauders, I don't know if there's more and who it can be. I'm still keeping alongside with the original, but it can turn into any direct from there.**

**I had this problems with out of order histories with My Little Pony, because I watched Equestria Girls even before season two, but never with books, I thinks it's because I acompained the publish of the translated books even before I had Internet to read them online.**

**And I'm more with the Greeks too. Nothing against Romans, but still...**

**I still own nothing more than a few characters and scenes. ****Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to ****Almech Alfarion**** for it!** **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**8: The Potions Master**_

The next morning, Professor McGonagall stopped Luna on her way to the Great Hall.

"Miss Stars! At my office, now."

Luna didn't argue and followed the Professor, although a little nervous. She knew what would happen after the incident the day before. She just didn't expect it so early in the morning.

"I'm in trouble?" Luna could no longer contain herself. "I swear I didn't mean to cause this mess yesterday, I just..."

The teacher held up a hand and she fell silent.

"The Headmaster informed me about your "special status." You weren't the first, of course, but is the first to cause this kind of confusion. I'll believe it was an accident and just warn you to be careful. But I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor."

"Why?" Luna protested.

"For running from the classroom. Much as you have apparated or whatever you have done by accident, your obligation was to return to the room. I Hope you understand that you will not receive special treatment for your condition here. Am I being clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Luna nodded.

"Good. Now go."

Without another word Luna left to meet her friends for breakfast.

Things didn't improve much after that. One of her worst accidents was a bunch of spiders in Quirrell's first class. Also Hermione seemed to follow her everywhere when she wasn't busy with homework or studying. Luckily she didn't do it often but seemed to think that Luna was hiding something, and was determined to find out what it was. Luckily Luna didn't walk alone, Harry and Ron were always with her, or even Carla, sometimes the Weasley twins and Roxanne.

The only classes in which Luna didn't have problems were Astronomy and History of Magic. Well, if you don't count passing the whole History of Magic class asleep. Bins, the only ghost teacher, had a monotone voice that made it impossible for anyone, except perhaps Hermione, to pay attention in the class. Luna just normally made a note of the topic in a corner of a notebook to look for a book and study later. Most others didn't even come to this; Harry and Ron usually resorted to her help to do the homework.

Moreover, Astronomy immediately became her favorite subject, and was the first class in which she really outshone Hermione. Despite the two worlds being very different, for the first time it was something that Luna learned easily.

On the Friday morning, Luna was already so used to the school that she, Harry and Ron managed to reach the Great Hall without getting lost. They were satisfied with themselves. The three sat alone, although they were used to being accompanied by Carla.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron replied.

"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them. Let's see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Luna muttered.

Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before, nor from taking points from Luna for running away from the rest of her first class.

At that moment the mail arrived. Harry had now gotten used to it, but it had been a shock on the first morning when hundreds of owls invaded the hall during breakfast, delivering letters and packages.

Night Wing and Hedwig hadn't brought anything to Harry and Luna so far. That day, however, Harry's owl left a note on his plate and Luna's left a package on the table.

Luna thought the package was from Star Gate, but the note that accompanied it wasn't like the letters of her mysterious guide.

She opened it and scanned the message.

_Surprise! _

_Remember what we talked about earlier this week? I thought it might be useful. I have a friend who customizes notebooks, I don't know what led me to choose the design, I hope you enjoy and that it will help you._

_Carla_

Luna looked to where her friend was sitting and the redhead waved to her cheerfully. Then she opened the package and found what appeared to be a book; it had a dark blue cover with a picture of a pony that looked a lot like her, as if Carla knew, despite her saying that she didn't. Her horn glowed as if she was using magic and the moon and the stars shone in the sky.

Inside, her name was written in bright blue letters. The pages were blank.

A diary as Carla had suggested. Along with the diary were a swan quill and a set of bottles of colorful and bright inks.

Harry's note was also encouraging.

_Dear Harry and Luna,_

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send me an answer back with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Luna's quill, scribbled: _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

It seemed to be a lucky day for them, but the Potions lesson made them change their minds.

Early in the opening banquet of the school year, Harry had the impression that Professor Snape disliked him. At the end of the first Potions lesson, he saw that he was mistaken. It wasn't that Snape disliked Harry, he hated him. And although Carla had said that Snape hated all students who weren't in Slytherin, this seemed to be a particular hate.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," He started the class after the roll-call, during which he stopped to call the names of Harry and Luna. But as he had directed a sarcastic comment to Harry, he just cast a glance at Luna, which made her think that he knew something. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic."

_But it is._ Luna couldn't help thinking. She hadn't been trained in this art, but she knew a bit about potions, had been forced to work with a few in emergencies and had watched Jasmine and little Lily often.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed the speech. Harry and Ron looked at each other, Hermione looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead, Luna was a little more relaxed, but things could still go wrong.

"Potter" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had no idea. He looked at Ron, but he seemed as stumped as he was. He looked at Luna, but she seemed a little distracted. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Harry finally answered.

Snape's mouth twitched into a snort.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything." He paid no attention to Hermione's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Probably in the stock of ingredients." Luna said quietly to Ron and the two held a laugh.

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Harry had no idea what a bezoar even was.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything he had seen in Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Hermione stood up, hand stretched upward.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered, but this time couldn't help herself. "But I think Hermione knows, why didn't you ask her?"

Some students laughed but Snape wasn't amused.

"Sit down." He ordered sharply to Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down? And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter. And, please know that I will not tolerate troublemakers in my class." He shot a cold look at Luna in this last comment. Apparently he had heard about the incidents in the other classes.

In continuation of Potions, Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Luna had the misfortune to work with Hermione. She had been avoiding her since the conversation in the tower on their first day.

Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like, and Luna, whom he seemed to be avoiding.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Stupid boy!" Snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion with a wave of his wand. "

"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing." He ordered. Then he turned to Harry and Ron, who worked next to Neville.

"You, Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Did you think he'd make you look better if he missed, wasn't it? Another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

"Leave him alone!" Luna shouted, unable to contain herself.

Snape turned to her.

"What did you say?"

"That you have no right to blame Harry for what happens to other people. I don't know why you hate him, but that's not fair."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

"For what? Telling the truth? Do you know what I think? I think that you can't teach them right and look for someone to blame for your incompetence!" She continued, defiantly.

"Enough!" Snape snapped. "Detention! Now get out of my class!" He ordered.

Luna picked up her things and left before she lost control.

An hour later the boys joined her in the common room, Harry looked depressed, she managed to calm down a bit.

"You didn't have to do that." Harry mustered enough courage to comment.

"What else could I have done? That wasn't fair, I couldn't remain silent."

"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you two?"

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest.

When Harry knocked on the door they heard a frantic rush and fierce barking - The same Luna heard the night she chased the shadow - Then Hagrid's voice saying:

"Back, Fang." Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"This is Ron." Harry presented as Hagrid poured boiling water in a large pot of tea and arranged rock cakes on a plate.

"Another Weasley, huh?" Hagrid exclaimed. "I spent half of my life driving your brothers off the forest.

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Ron and Luna pretended to like them and told Hagrid how their first classes had been. They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git".

"As fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her. Filch puts her up to it."

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's class. Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry, that Snape didn't like almost any student, and scolded Luna for losing her head in class.

"But he seemed to really hate me." Harry protested

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"

Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.

"How's your brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron, changing the subject. "I liked him a lot. He had a way with animals."

Luna was the one who remained silent. While Ron told all about Charlie's work with dragons, she fished out a piece of paper that was on the table. It was a newspaper clipping.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work__of Dark wizards or witches unknown. _

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been__taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for__you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon_

She passed the newspaper to Harry. 31 July was the day that she, Harry and Hagrid had been there. It made her remember the strange package that Hagrid had removed from the vault... _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day_... Could that be what the thieves were looking for?

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Apparently the two hadn't come to the same conclusion as Luna imagined it had happened after they had left.

But there was no doubt that Hagrid was avoiding facing them. He grunted and offered them some more rock cakes.

So Harry reread the news and came to the same conclusion as Luna. Hagrid had emptied the vault seven hundred thirteen... And if it was what the thieves were looking for?

But Luna had something else in mind when they finally left Hagrid's house.

The package was probably somewhere in the castle. And the shadow she had seen was somehow related to the thieves.

But both wondered the same thing: What did Hagrid know that he didn't want to tell them?


	10. 9: The Stars' Hall I: Star Gate

**_To GeekyGreakFreak:_** **No idea when it will end. I pretend to take it 'till the end, but for now I just have base ideas to keep it untill fifth year. But my key is improvise, not plan. Let's just wait what will happen. A good sign is that I'm getting a little glimpses of the final battle and ever when I take note of them a certainly make them happen.**

**I own nothing. Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**9: The Stars' Hall I: Star Gate**_

The Weasley Twins and Roxanne seemed delighted when they heard Luna had lost ten points and got a detention before the end of her first week, saying she had beaten their own record. It was good that someone was having fun with it, because Hermione had given her a poorer sermon than Hagrid because she had argued with Snape and even Carla reprimanded her, though she was laughing and said she would love to have seen Snape's face.

After that, except for Potions, everything began to run surprisingly well for the trio. Luckily they only had lessons with Snape on Fridays, and it also was the only class in which they had to deal with Draco and the other Slytherins. That is, until the notice that they would start having flying lessons and the two houses would have class together.

Harry and Luna were eager to learn how to fly. All students from wizarding families talked about Quidditch and many told stories about having flown on a broom before. Draco, in particular, seemed to have a lot of doubtful histories, which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping from Muggles in helicopters.

Neville was one of the few who came from wizarding family but had never flown on a broom, but it was expected since he had a tendency to cause accidents even on the ground.

One thing that cheered Luna was Hermione was almost as nervous as Neville. Flying wasn't something you could learn by heart in a book, but she had tried, which made her stop trying to chase Luna for a while.

On the morning of the first class, Hermione made a speech on flight tips she had read about in a book called Quidditch Through the Ages. The only one who was paying attention to her was Neville. All others were happy when she was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Neither Harry nor Luna had received anything since the Diary and Hagrid's note.

An owl brought Neville a package from his grandmother.

It contained a small ball of glass that seemed full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained. "Gran knows I'm forgetful. This is to notify you that you forgot to do something. Look, just hold it tight like this and if it turns red, you forgot something." He was embarrassed when the ball issued a scarlet light.

"It would be more useful if it told you what you forgot." Luna commented.

At that moment Draco snatched the Remembrall from Neville's hand.

Luna stood up, followed by Harry and Ron. The three wanted a motive to fight with Draco, especially Luna, after he started calling her a freak. But Professor McGonagall was able to spot trouble from a distance and in a second was there.

"What is going on?"

"Draco took my Remembrall, Professor" Neville protested.

Grumpy, Draco dropped the Remembrall on the table.

"I was just looking." he said before leaving.

The day was good for flying, Luna noticed when she, Harry and Ron went down to class. The Slytherins were already there, but before Draco could try to resume the fight they began during breakfast, the Professor, Madame Hooch, arrived.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" She asked sharply. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. C'mon, hurry up."

There were twenty broomsticks arranged in two rows on the ground, the Gryffindors were placed on one side and the Slytherins at the other.

Harry looked at his broom. It was old and had some twigs stuck out at odd angles. Luna's wasn't any better.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up'!" Madame Hooch said.

"Up!" They all cried.

Harry, Luna and Draco's brooms jumped immediately up to hand their hands, but were some of the few who made it. Hermione's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all.

Luna remembered her mother's words: _"If you get scared, you will not get off the ground."_Perhaps brooms could feel that fear.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without slipping and passed the rows of students by correcting the way to hold it. Harry, Ron and Luna were delighted when she told Draco that he held the broom the wrong way for years.

"Now, when I whistle, give a strong push with your feet, keep your brooms steady, leaving a few inches off the ground and come back down by leaning slightly forward. When I whistle... Two... Three..."

But Neville, nervous, scared and afraid of the broom, gave a strong push even before the whistle sounded.

"Come back, boy!" Madame Hooch she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and with a thud and a nasty crack Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch saw to Neville her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist." They heard her mutter. It was a relief that it was only the wrist. "Come on, boy, get up!" She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you will move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! Leave the brooms where they are or you will be expelled from Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, sweetheart."

Once the Professor walked away with Neville, Draco laughed.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins, except Rita Jewel echoed his laughter.

"Shut up, Draco." Snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Said Pansy Parkinson, a student from Slytherin. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco picked up something in the grass. "Is that stupid thing Neville's grandmother sent.

The Remembrall glinted in the sun when the boy lifted it.

"Give me that, Draco." Harry and Luna spoke and at the same time. Draco let out a wicked laugh.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about on top of a tree?"

"Give me that!" Harry bellowed.

But Draco had climbed on the broom and went out flying. Gliding at the level of the highest branches of an oak he challenged:

"Come take it!"

Luna moved to climb her broom and go after him but Harry stopped her with a gesture and climbed on his own broom and flew behind Draco, ignoring Hermione's protests.

Luna tried to decide whether or not to follow them, but thought that it was Harry's battle.

Luna watched him go up in the air. He seemed so natural on the broom, as if born to it. All of the Gryffindor students were excited except Hermione, who was still furious that Harry was disobeying the rules. The Slytherins were cheering for Draco silently. Except one. Rita Jewel stared into the forest. Luna followed her gaze, but saw nothing there.

She looked up in time to see Harry recovering from a dive, the Remembrall safe in hand. He was good. But their joy didn't last long with the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"HARRY POTTER!" She thundered. "Never... In all my time at Hogwarts..." Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "How dare you... might have broken your neck..."

"It wasn't his fault, Professor!" Luna stepped forward.

"Be quiet, Miss Stars."

"But Draco..." Ron tried to say.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Luna saw Draco's victorious smile and, for a moment, wanted to strike back with a good spell that would leave him out of circulation for a while, but felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Rita, she just smiled and walked away with the rest of the Slytherins.

Luna knew there wasn't any point to chasing shadows during the day, but she put her broom on the ground and stepped carefully into the forest, while the other students were discussing the incident.

She stopped at the edge of the forest, even during the day the place reminded her of Darkwood in her own world. She would like to know what kinds of creatures were living here. Perhaps she could ask Hagrid.

With that in mind, she began to walk around the forest when she saw a golden glow through the trees. First she thought it was the sun, but looking closely she saw it was a small light that floated in the air.

She looked back, trying to decide if she should get back and if Madame Hooch wouldn't notice her absence... Probably not. Moreover, the light wasn't too far, she would return quickly.

But when she approached, the light floated further. Whenever Luna approached it floated away, forcing the princess to follow the light, leading her through the forest to a small... Construction, Luna had no idea how to classify it, it was a small room inside a flower bush, little taller than a person. That wasn't normal, but it was still visibly natural. Mushrooms surrounding the inside of the bush as banks, star-flowers on the ceiling forming designs like constellations.

The light disappeared, but Luna didn't even notice it, her attention now turned to the woman sitting on one of the mushrooms over the far edge of the bush.

She was tall, so that her head almost hit the ceiling. She had pale, almost white skin, and black eyes, like her hair and the robe she wore.

"You found it..." She commented. "The Star's Hall. No, this place isn't really here, if that's what you're thinking. It exists everywhere and nowhere, but only during Portal Cycle. You have the gift. Maybe you'll find it again over the next seven years, but not here. Never twice in the same place."

"Who are you?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"I thought by now you'd already know."

"You're Star Gate." Luna replied, a little uncertain, but the woman nodded. "It was you who brought me here. Why?"

"Because I need you. None of the others accepted their fate. I've been imprisoned for too long, Luna, and need someone to set me free. Once every seven years, I have the chance to send part of my spirit to a world, open a portal, seek magic in other worlds to help me, because they can't see me in this world. In your world I found the most powerful magic, but the last girl, she almost managed to free me, but she quit. But she told me about you, Luna. I need your help."

"I will not help you!" Luna replied. She didn't know why, but something on Star Gate's tone was scaring her. "But what happened to the last girl?"

"We'll see, my dear Princess. About your question, why not ask your friend Hermione? She's coming!"

Luna looked at the entrance and saw it was true, Hermione came running in that direction. She was braver than she seemed to follow Luna here. When the Princess looked back, Star Gate had disappeared, as well as everything, even the room; it was now a hollow tree.

"What are you doing?" Hermione reached her.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"The Professor dismissed the class. But we shouldn't be here. The forest is forbidden, and dangerous."

"Nobody asked you to follow me." Luna accused.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall!" Hermione threatened.

"Good luck with that." Luna responded with indifference.

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but I know you aren't human and shouldn't be here. Continue running off from classes to the forest and I'll tell Professor Dumbledore what you are."

"He already knows. But how did you found out?"

"I read. I just needed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. If you are trying something, the last person who tried it is dead. If I think that you're involved with dark magic..."

"Believe me, if I were, you wouldn't be alive to continue accusing me. Now let's get out of here before Hagrid finds us. Miss. Perfect doesn't want to be caught out of bounds, right?"

Leaving the threat in the air she began to walk away, but she didn't get far. In fact, she stopped at the entrance of the tunnel to find a bunch of scorpions moving inside. They were large enough to be visible on the forest floor, but were still small, black and gold brindle.

"Hermione, do you know what these things are?" She asked.

"I've never seen this kind of scorpion in any book before." Hermione admitted.

"Don't let them sting you. We're going to run back to the castle and it'll be fine."

"Who can guarantee that it isn't you who is bringing them here?" Hermione protested.

"I guarantee. Now run and don't look back. Go!"

Hermione ran. As she passed through the opening, Luna invoked a wave of flames around her, controlling them not to burn the tree. She wished she could thank Lily one day for teaching her that, but it wouldn't be possible.

Then everything started to go wrong. The flames flickered for a moment, Luna noticed and controlled it, then the flames began to darken until they became black and began to spin out of control. Luna fought to control them but it seemed impossible, everything began to fill with smoke, without seeing anything, Luna tried to fly out, hit her head and fell to the ground, though she felt as if had fallen on small needles.

She managed to move and find the exit, even with shortness of breath, blurred vision and severe pain in every inch of her body.

She heard barking in the distance, but it was hard to tell if she was really listening or imagining it, the sounds seemed distorted, as far as her vision.

Then she lost her feet and fell. Heard someone crying, the crackling fire, footsteps, distorted voices, saw colored lights and stars everywhere, then came the darkness.


	11. 10: The Midnight Duel

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**___**Who was crying? Oh, I was sure I forgot something, I had to have made a note about it... But I'm sure I'll figure it out when the time comes (probabily when the Dementors strikes, or somewhere near the end of this history, or when Luna gets her full power back...)****  
****Who was manipulating the fire... I did this question to myself yesterday... It was Nightmare? Star Gate? Or something else dark around? No idea. It could be the shadow, but I still have no idea what that shadow was... But we're all really close to find out, probably I'll have just the Halloween chapter before it, if everything go as I'm thinking...**

**I just own a few characters and additional scenes. Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**10: The Midnight Duel**_

Luna woke up in the hospital wing. She wasn't feeling so much pain and her head was definitely better.

The sun was about to set, and she wondered if the boys would be wondering where she was.

"Only five minutes!?" She heard Carla ask, somewhere she couldn't see.

"Only five minutes." An unfamiliar voice answered.

Luna tried to sit up to see what was happening, but then Carla approached.

The first reaction of the redhead was shock. Then Luna discovered why. She lost her illusion spell and for the first time, her friend saw her in her complete form.

"What are you?" Carla calmed down enough to ask.

"Five minutes." Luna repeated the orders she had heard. "I'll explain later! Just, please, calm down!"

Carla took a deep breath, then calmed down.

"How are you?"

"Feeling good as new." She tried to re-do her illusion spell, but felt a twinge of headache and the spell didn't work. "But my magic still doesn't work. It's always the last thing to come back, don't worry."

"Good. I was with Hagrid when Hermione came and said you had been attacked by scorpions. There was black fire when we arrived and you were lying there. Hagrid brought you here, but we needed Professor Dumbledore to extinguish the fire. What were you and Hermione doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I followed a strange light, Hermione followed me. Am I in any trouble?"

"How was Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore... Well, no. You have a lot of homework to do, I'm sure the teachers will require it soon as you recover."

"Oh, it could be worse. I'm alive, Hermione is right, the fire was contained and I'm not in trouble for entering the Forbidden Forest. A few more people have discovered my secret but nothing changed. Still you could say it was a great day. Better than my early days, to tell the truth. What about Harry? He's in trouble?"

"No. He's fine too, and Neville is recovering from the accident. Hermione was in shock at first but is also good."

"Yes, a perfect record."

"Great, Miss Jackson, your time is up." Madam Pomfrey arrived. "Let Miss Stars rest."

"But I'm fine!" Luna protested.

"No. I'm going." Carla replied. "I have some homework to finish. See you tomorrow." And with that she left.

Luna felt better, despite constant headaches, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping her there until morning. Luna didn't intend to spend the night there doing nothing. It was near midnight when she tried to use her magic and managed to levitate the medicine bottle on the table beside her bed. Smiling to herself she put up her illusion spell, walked softly to the door and teleported to the other side.

She was returning to the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Someone screamed, a wand lightned. The wand belonged to Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron were with her.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed. "I heard you were in the hospital wing. How are you?"

"With a headache, but I'm fine.

"But what happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"Just an accident." She looked at Hermione, but neither said anything. "With insects." She added.

"Spiders?" Ron asked.

"Scorpions. Where are you going at this hour?"

"Harry was challenged by Draco Malfoy in a duel at midnight in the trophy room." Hermione replied. "I was trying to convince them not to go, but then the Fat Lady went out to a night visit and I was locked outside."

"Wait! What was that?" Luna heard a strange sound.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "We were trying to find out before you came."

It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but woke when they approached.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to enter the tower."

He approached his friends, but for some reason stepped back when he saw Luna. It was likely that he had seen her in the infirmary. She wondered if anyone but Carla had gone to visit her, but the three that were there with her had not reacted like they had seen her.

"Keep your voice down, Neville!" Hermione hissed. "The password is 'Pig snout', but it will do nothing now, the Fat Lady left.

"How's the arm?" Harry asked.

"Great. Madam Pomfrey fixed it instantly. And she let you out at this hour?" He pointed to Luna.

"I went out. Who spends the whole night locked in the infirmary?"

"Normal people." Hermione replied. "The kind who sleep at night and not in class."

Luna was about to reply when Harry interjected.

"Can you leave the discussion to later? It's almost midnight. Glad you're better, Neville, we have to be somewhere, see you later. Coming, Luna?"

She could enter the tower, with or without the Fat Lady there. But what fun would be spending the night studying and losing out on a nocturnal adventure? Well, she was sure Hermione could find studying fun. Fortunately, she wasn't Hermione.

They began to walk away, but Neville ran after them.

"Don't leave me here!" He asked. "I don't want to be alone, the Bloody Baron has passed through here twice."

Ron looked at his watch and then made an angry face at Hermione and Neville.

"If we get caught because of you, I will not rest until I learn that curse of the bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on you."

Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to cast the curse, but Harry told her to be quiet and motioned to proceed.

They passed almost flying through the corridors striped by moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they had luck on their side.

They ran up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed, heading to the trophy room.

Draco and Crabbe hadn't arrived yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked in the dark with gold and silver flashes. Luna thought everything wonderful.

They walked close to the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors on each side of the room, but it was several minutes with no sign of Draco.

"He's late, maybe he chickened out." Ron whispered.

Luna doubted that. She was starting to get a bad feeling, but said nothing.

Then a knock on the room next door made them jump and they heard a voice, but it certainly wasn't Draco.

"Go sniffing, my dear, they can be hidden in some corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. The five scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.

"They are here," they heard him muttering. "probably hiding."

"This way!" Luna called in a whisper.

The others followed her by a long gallery full of armor. She didn't know where they were going, but knew it was far away from Filch.

With each rushed step she felt a strong twinge of a headache, but ignored it and continued. They could hear Filch approaching.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness assailed Luna and she had to lean on the wall not to fall. Her illusion spell blinked for a few seconds, the others stopped, Harry looked at her in shock, Ron stifled a cry of surprise, Hermione just didn't react. So Neville, who was behind, let out a startled shriek, tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist and the two collapsed on top of a suit of armor.

The fall and clatter were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry shouted and the five sprinted by the gallery without turning their heads to see whether Filch was following them. Luna still felt bad to the point of almost regret having left the infirmary, but had done worse things when she and her sister traveled to face Nightmare. None of them had any idea where they were going, what was important was not being caught. The run took them close to the Charms classroom, which they thought was safe.

"I think we lost him." Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering. Luna sat on the floor. Although they stopped running, her head hadn't stopped spinning, probably as an effect of the poison.

"I... told... you." Hermione said breathlessly. "I... told... you. How come you never hear me?"

"We have to go back to Gryffindor Tower." Ron recalled. "As soon as possible."

"Draco tricked you." Hermione told Harry. "You realize that, right? He wouldn't face you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Draco probably told him."

She was probably right, but Harry wasn't going to tell her that.

"Come on!" He called.

Luna stood up unsteadily, but managed to remain standing. But out there wouldn't be so simple. They hadn't gone even ten steps when they heard the sound of a doorknob and something came out of the classroom ahead of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves, please, you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

Peeves was, if possible, worse than Snape and Draco. But it was the only thing Luna could think before a new wave of pain.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."

"I should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered with malice. "It's for your own good, you know?"

"Move!" said Ron sharply, swiping his arm at Peeves. It was a big mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they  
slammed into a door... which was locked.

"It's over!" Ron groaned, pushing the door unnecessarily. "We are lost! It's the end!"

They heard footsteps, Filch running full towards Peeves' cries.

Luna tried to explain to him a spell to open the door, but the pain kept her from thinking properly.

"Oh, get out of the way." Hermione muttered annoyed.

She tapped her wand in the lock and whispered: "_Alohomora_!" The lock gave a click and the door opened.

They piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way were they, Peeves?" Filch was asking. "Come on, tell me."

"Say 'please'."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now _where did they go_?"

"I shan't say nothing if you don't say 'please'." Said Peeves in the annoying singsong with which he spoke.

"Okay, _please_."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks the door is locked!" Harry spoke. "I think we escaped. Get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"

Harry turned and saw very clearly what it was. For a moment he was sure it was a nightmare, it was too much after all that had happened.

They weren't in a room, as he supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. There were two things that Harry had never imagined to see down the hall, and one of them was the reason the corridor was forbidden. The first was Luna, but what called his attention on her was the blue unicorn horn, whose tip glowed blue, illuminating that part of the corridor. She had her back to them and facing the second thing that startled everyone. A monstrous dog, which occupied the entire space between the ceiling and the floor and had three heads.

The three pairs of eyes watched them, and Harry knew that the only reason they were still alive was that their sudden appearance had caught the dog by surprise, but he was already recovering and quickly, there was no doubt the meaning of those deafening growls.

Harry fumbled looking for the doorknob. Between Filch and death, he was with Filch.

Luna wasn't sure she was shocked by the dog or the reaction of her horn. Something about the place... She couldn't tell what it was, but she had an idea... Her head no longer ached so much.

Then she saw her friends leaving and followed them. As soon as she walked away from where the dog was, everything returned to normal.

Filch must have rushed to search for them elsewhere because they didn't see him anywhere, but they didn't care. The only thing they wanted was the greatest possible distance between them and the monster. Except for Luna; all she wanted was to go back to the infirmary and get some rest, the headache having returned.

The others didn't even notice when she separated from the group while they were returning to Gryffindor Tower.

But Luna couldn't get something out of her head, on her way to the hospital wing. The dog was standing on a trapdoor. He was guarding something... Something that reacted with her magic... Luna thought she had discovered where the packet that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts had ended up.


	12. 11: Halloween

**To Guest: You're welcome and thanks! This chapter was already written, but yesterday I was watching the MLP episodies I had lost and couldn't correct it, but I did it as early as I could today.**

**To GeekyGreakFreak: Yeah, I also didn't expected it to happen right now, but I wrotte it on Sunday, and I was with a great headache, not too far from Luna's condicion and it was the result.****  
****And this question interesting and hard to answer, but I think it's impossible to get more immortal. It has two kinds of imortality: the ones who don't die by time, but can be killed and the ones who als can't be killed, but I think it's impossible to change imortality kind too. I can be wrong, but it's how I feel it works...**

**Talking to a friend yesterday, I had a very good idea about this history. It can work with what I was planning to next history of the series. This chapter has also****a little and quick surprise revelation to this chapter. One idea I had while writing The Tale of Two Sisters and Dragon's Quest, we will see where this will lead us, but it's a good sign to the ones who asked for Harry x Luna pairing. It was a quick long chapter but I was pleased with the result. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**11: Halloween**_

Luna spent one more day in the hospital wing. The headaches hadn't been anything better for a long time. She thought things would get better when she returned to her school routine, but it wasn't so. Instead of Hermione, it was Carla who followed her whenever she had the chance; luckily the two were in different years, unfortunately, in the same house. Neville was avoiding her now and Hermione refused to speak with her, as with Harry and Ron, but mainly Harry and Ron. Even the boys seemed distant and strange, particularly as Harry sometimes began asking questions that never came to end. In addition she had lost a full day of classes and had to make up the homework.

She found out that Harry was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she decided to go out for an evening stroll and saw he was training, after which she confronted him and he explained what happened when he went with Professor McGonagall after flight class on the day Luna was attacked.

Now that Hermione was avoiding her, Luna spent her free time in the library, looking for something about Star Gate, about the girl who Hermione mentioned and how she found out, without any success.

Luckily for her, no other incident happened in that time, she was improving fast in classes and even Snape's lessons seemed more bearable. She barely realized that she was already at almost a month at Hogwarts. Two months since coming to this world.

Luna woke up one morning with the delicious smell of roasted pumpkin that spread through the corridors. When she asked why to Parvati, her housemate told it was Halloween and asked if there wasn't Halloween where she came from. Luna shook her head and ran away before the girl could ask more questions.

In Charms class that day, Professor Flitwick announced that, in his opinion, the students were ready to start making objects fly. Luna hid a laugh. If he knew what she could do... Or did he know? It was hard to tell with the Professors.

The professor divided the class into pairs to practice. Luna had the misfortune of working with Neville. Not that she minded, but it was difficult to work with someone who seemed scared to death of you.

Ron also had no luck, having to work with Hermione Granger, and it was difficult to say which of the two was more upset about that.

In addition, the class itself was a failure. Seamus Finnigan set fire to the feather he and Harry were using. Neville, not even taking his wand, looked to Luna like she would bite him or something. She tried to ignore it and concentrate on class, but the best she could do was turn her feather into a black scorpion, she shouted scared to see the animal and an accidental movement of the wand exploded it, opening a small smoking hole on the table.

Ron didn't actually have an accident; he was much less lucky.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He ordered, waving his wand wildly.

"You're saying the spell wrong." Hermione corrected, boring. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snapped.

And Hermione did. The feather hovered over four feet above their heads.

"Ah, well done!" said Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone, look here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron and Luna were in a very bad mood by the time the class ended.

"No wonder nobody likes her." Ron told Harry when attempting to reach the hall. "She's a nightmare."

All Luna heard after that was Harry call her when she passed through the mass of students and ran to Gryffindor tower.

She stormed into her year's dormitory and started searching through Hermione's school things. She knew it was wrong, but since she wasn't caught, who cared?

There was what she wanted, or what she thought she was searching for. Trying to put the rest of the things in their proper places, she carried her prize to her bed. It was a thin book with a pink cover and a drawing of a fire lily on the cover, which looked exactly like Lily Hearts' Cutie Mark.

She opened the book, there was a poem on the first page, the name in the signature was Lily Evans. Coincidence? At first Luna thought so, but now she wasn't sure.

Not quite like a diary, as Luna had thought at first, it seemed to be a logbook. There were letters glued to the pages... Letters to Lily Hearts from Star Gate.

So that's what happened with Lily! She disappeared while searching for the Flame of Unity, the lost treasure of Dragonia. How long was she gone? It was hard to say, she didn't remember right.

Apparently Star Gate sought for Lily's help and she had helped, hoping to return home. She found the ritual to release Star Gate who she called Fallen Star, but then realized how this was connected to black magic and gave up. At the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts she had the chance to go back to Equestria, but decided to stay here.

Everything matched with what Star Gate said, but Luna had the impression that Hermione hadn't seen everything.

She was putting the book in place when she found a loose page. Hermione would never do that; maybe the page had come loose from somewhere.

They were pictures of a number of girls, among them, the one who should be the human Lily, at least Luna had this feeling. Beneath the photos were written:

_Undoubtedly one of the greatest mysteries of the wizarding world are the Stars Travelers. We have observed that one appears every seven years at Hogwarts, and disappear after graduation, or dies before. Some were discovered working in black magic rituals._

_They aren't difficult to recognize, they usually live in muggle orphanages or with foster families, tend to have some non-human signs, and don't recognize anything in our world. Even for those who look completely human, accidents and unusual happenings occur around them. They also carry a powerful, invisible magical aura, but that can be revealed when exposed to certain spells._

_An anonymous witness claims to have seen one of the last Stars Travelers; Lily Hearts, had pony ears and tried to perform a ritual to release a great evil into this world, but that the case had been covered up. It is also suspected that she has never gone home, but nothing has been confirmed._

So that was what Hermione had seen. Why did she have the book then? Perhaps she had tried and failed to open it? Maybe Luna should ask, but she wasn't sure about talking about it with Hermione, mainly it being Hermione.

When Harry, Ron and Luna went down for the Halloween feast, they heard Parvati telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Luna asked the boys what had happened, and Harry said Hermione heard Ron's comment after Charms class. She thought about going after Hermione, but she understood very well what someone wanting to be left alone was.

But none of them remembered Hermione after they entered the Great Hall.

Thousands of live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling and a thousand others dived on the tables in low black clouds, making the candles dance inside pumpkins. Luna found everything wonderful! It had definitely been the best thing she had seen since coming to this place.

But whenever something seemed perfect, there had to be something to ruin it. They were in the middle of the banquet when Quirrell came running into the hall, his turban twisted on his head and horror stamped on his face. Everyone watched as he approached Dumbledore's chair, leaned against the table and gasped.

"Troll... in the dungeons... I thought I should tell you." Then collapsed to the floor unconscious. There was an uproar. It took several firecrackers exploding from the tip of Professor Dumbledore's wand for people to silence.

"Prefects," he said in a deep, rumbling voice, "take the students back to their House dormitories immediately! Every student!"

Luna was sure he looked directly at her in this last addition.

"Follow me!" Called Percy. "Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Now stay right behind me. Coming through for the first year students pass! Excuse me, I am the prefect!"

"How is it that a troll can get in?" Asked Harry.

"Don't ask me, they say that they are very stupid." Ron replied. Luna wondered if they were similar to the trolls she used to know. "Maybe Peeves let him in to play a trick on Halloween."

Then Luna suddenly grabbed the boys' arms.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Harry remembered. "She don't know there's a troll here."

"Oh, okay." Ron said sharply. "But Percy better not see us."

They mingled with a group of students from Hufflepuff, who went in the opposite direction, then escaped down a deserted hallway and ran to the girls' bathrooms. They had just turned a corner when they heard hurried footsteps behind them.

"Percy" Ron hissed, pulling Harry and Luna behind a huge griffin statue. Peering around the sides, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. Luna wanted to follow him, but had to get Hermione.

"What is he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Don't ask me." Ron replied.

As quietly as possible, they crept by the next corridor after Snape.

"He's going to the third floor." Harry said, but Ron held up a hand.

"Do you smell something?"

Really, there was a horrible stench in the air. Then they heard a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed. At the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Luna found that the mountain trolls weren't so horrible, but the troll didn't seem as smart as a mountain troll, not even an ice one.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. Shook his long ears, trying to make up its tiny mind, then slowly entered the room.

"The key is in the door." Harry muttered. "We could lock him in there."

"Good idea." Ron nodded nervously.

"No!" Luna called them back, but they probably hadn't heard and locked the door, then ran back down the hall, without seeing as Luna ran past them.

Luna did not even bother to unlock the door, teleporting to the other side.

It was just in time, she heard a cry, Hermione had seen the troll who raised his club to hit her, Luna broke her illusion spell without thinking twice and jumped in front of the troll, holding a shield to protect her and Hermione. The troll hit the shield, raised his club to strike again, Luna pulled Hermione aside and took flight.

But the troll didn't pay attention to Luna and advanced to Hermione, knocking aside everything that was in his way.

At that moment Harry and Ron rushed in.

"Distract him!" Harry called desperately to Ron, and, seizing a tap, he threw it with all his force against the wall.

The troll stopped. He turned slowly, blinking blankly, looked to see what the noise was. He saw Luna, swung his club against her, but Luna was smart in aerial maneuvers. He almost hit her, but she teleported away. So the troll saw Harry and advanced against him.

"Hey pea head!" yelled Ron from the other side of the bathroom, and threw a metal pipe against him. The troll didn't seem to feel the pipe hit his shoulder, but heard the yell and paused again, turning to Ron and giving Harry time to run around him.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move still flattened against the wall, her mouth open in terror. Ron ran and Luna flew around the troll, screaming and banging pipes, it all seemed to be driving the troll crazy. He roared again and advanced to Ron, who was in front and had no way to escape.

Harry, who was closer to help Ron, then did a very brave and very stupid thing. He took off and jumped getting ahold of the troll's neck from behind. The troll didn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll realizes when something jabs a long stick into its nostril, and Harry's wand was still in his hand when he jumped and went straight into its nose.

Luna plunged and pulled Hermione from where she was.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him with a terrible blow.

Hermione cringed in the corner where Luna put her to try to help Harry. Ron pulled out his wand without knowing what he was doing, and was heard shouting the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

At the same time the club flew from the troll's hand, rose into the air, it was up, up, Harry fell but Luna grabbed him, so the club turned slowly and fell with an ugly noise, on its owner's head. The troll staggered and then fell on his face with a thud that made the whole bathroom shake.

Luna landed and put Harry on the floor; the boy was trembling. She was impressed by how Ron knocked the troll out, then remembered that she was trying to think of a plan to deal with mountain or ice trolls, forgetting that these trolls weren't made of stone, and weren't practically invulnerable to spells or physical attacks. Apparently this troll had no such resistance. She would remember it if she found another one, which she didn't expect to.

Ron was still standing with his wand in the air, amazed at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is he... dead?"

"I think not." Harry and Luna replied together.

Harry bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nostrils. It was sticky with something that looked like a lumpy paste.

"Ew... Troll bogies."

He wiped the wand on the troll pants.

Suddenly the sound of doors slamming and hasty steps made the four lift their heads. They hadn't realized the commotion they had made, but surely someone downstairs heard the beatings and the screams. Luna put her illusion spell back in the instant Professor McGonagall entered the bathroom, followed by Filch and Quirrell.

Quirrell spied the Troll, groaned and quickly sat on a toilet, clutching his chest.

Filch looked at the troll. Professor McGonagall looked at the children. None of them had ever seen her so angry. Harry's hope of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly.

"What were you thinking?" asked the professor, with suppressed fury in her voice. "You were lucky not to be killed. Why are you not in the dorms?"

Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione was faster.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they came looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione finally stood up and gathered the group.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could face it alone. I've read all about them..."

Ron finally let the wand fall. Hermione Granger, telling a blatant lie to a professor? Luna was also shocked.

"If the three hadn't found me I would be dead now." That part may be true. "Luna saved me from being crushed, Harry stuck his wand on the troll nostril and Ron knocked out it with its own club. They didn't have time to call anyone. The troll was about to finish me off when they arrived."

The other three tried to pretend that the story wasn't new to them, but some parts were true, like the one where they hadn't time to call any help.

"Well... In that case..." said Professor McGonagall staring at the four "Miss Granger, what nonsense, thinking you could face a mountain troll alone?"

So it _was_a mountain troll? Well, different words, different things. Luna still had a lot to learn.

Hermione lowered her head. The others had lost their speech. Hermione was the last person in the world to disobey the regulations, yet, she was in the forbidden forest to give a warning to Luna and now stood there, pretending she disobeyed, to get them out of a jam. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor will lose five points for that." Said the Professor. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Hermione left. The professor turned to Harry, Ron and Luna. "Well, I still think you were lucky, but not many first-year students could face an adult mountain troll. Each one of you earns five points for Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore will be informed. Now go."

They left in a hurry and didn't speak for a couple of floors, Ron finally broke the silence.

"We should have won more than fifteen points." He growled.

"Ten, you mean, after discounting the points that Hermione lost." Harry corrected.

"Look on the bright side, boys." Luna said. "We are alive, we gained some points, we weren't expelled and, when we remember that some time from now, it'll be fun. Good of Hermione to get us out of trouble like that."

"But don't forget, we saved her life." Ron recalled.

"Maybe she needed not be saved if we hadn't locked the thing with her." Harry replied.

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig Snout." They said and entered

The common room was crowded and noisy. Everyone was eating dinner. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them.

There was an awkward silence. Then, without looking at each other, they all said "Thank you" and ran to catch a plate.


	13. 12: Nightmares

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**_**I got quite surprised too, but so I thought, aside from Neville and Carla who saw her at the hospital wing, none of them was trully sure what they saw at midnight in a dark corridor, all too scared and in a hush to save themselves. About the Halloween night it was just the case: save our lifes first, ask question later. Well, there is the result.**

**And so I think this question has a too obvious answer. And yeah, she's vegetarian, like any other pony (except dragon-ponies)**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to ****Almech Alfarion**** for it!****Happy reading!**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**12: Nightmares**_

The Weasley twins and Roxanne were the last to go up to their rooms. Roxanne insisted to Carla that she go to sleep too, but the girl had other plans. There were only Carla, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna in the common room now, the last sitting on the edge of the window, away from others. Then Carla got up and walked to her.

"Well, we talked and we agreed. None of us leaves here until we get some answers."

Luna turned her attention from the window to her friend.

"Interesting interrogation approach, but it only works if I cooperate." Then she sighed and looked at the others. The cheerful and rebellious tone she had acquired in her time in the human world had disappeared, giving way to the old attitude of princess she never completely lost. "Some would say We owe them answers, but We say, We owe nothing to anyone. Moreover We do not like the direction things have taken after they saw Us. And now that Hermione Granger is no longer angry with Us and all of you saw Our temporarily form out of a dark corridor, between a killer janitor and three-headed dog..." Here she allowed herself a chuckle, but no one else laughed. "Well, We have two options now: Tell the truth or erase all of your memories." At this last comment, Neville winced in the sofa and Carla pulled out her wand. "But while the last option would be safer, it would not be right with you. After all you have learned and the adventures we have had. Apart from that, you are the only people who have always been by Our side since We boarded that train. It could be essential to have you beside Us someday. But We warn you; We do not know why We are here. If this is for good or ill We do not know, but it can be dangerous."

"I think I'm going to bed then. I don't care." Neville said, but in passing by Carla she held him by the arm.

"Too late to turn back."

"But I never agreed to that!" He protested.

"But like it or not you're in on it. Well, Luna, let's start with a basic question: What are you?"

"Question somewhat rude, too." Luna pointed out. "That somehow you know the answer. Even without knowing why but you gave Us the only answer you had."

Carla thought. How could she have given the answer to her question back to Luna unknowingly?

It was Harry who made the first conclusion.

"Your diary!" He exclaimed. "The design on the cover... that had a pony with pegasus wings and a unicorn horn..."

"A very close replica of Our original form, We must admit." Luna smiled at Carla.

"You're telling me you're a... well, a kind of pony!" Hermione asked, shocked.

"We think the word you are looking for is an alicorn. Pony is a general setting."

"You said you don't know why you're here... Where exactly are you from? I've never heard of anything like this before. Except for that one girl said to have pony ears…"

"She is. Lily was brought here before Us, it seems. Somehow she could hide completely... almost always. Imagine if anyone saw her, or Star Gate tried to denounce it when she gave up trying to help."

"Who is Star Gate?" Ron asked.

"It was she who brought Us here. She says she is imprisoned and needs help but We do not know if We can trust her. We do not know if We should. It seems to Us that something bigger is happening."

"From what I remember, do you think that this Star Gate is the same one that told me about you. Do you know why she calls you a Moon Princess?"

"Actually, We changed Our mind about it. And We do not know why, but maybe that is because of Our story. We are the younger of the two sisters, rulers of the land where We come from: Equestria. Things do not work alone as here, Our sister is responsible for raising the sun to bring the day, and We are charged with the night, the moon and the stars."

"How can Star Gate bring you here without you knowing?" Hermione asked.

"We came into conflict with Our sister. In truth, We tried to kill her..." This revelation took everyone by surprise. Neville, who was beginning to calm down, shrank back in the chair. "Well, not exactly, it was never Our intention. Long ago, We and Our sister fought with a pony from the shadows that dominated our land. To save Our sister, We seized her spirit in Our body. For many years she slept, but then We became Princesses of Equestria. Our sister, as the Princess of the day, always was who earned all the attention, since it was the time when the ponies were awake. We, on the other hand, always felt lonely and ignored... We let Our jealousy take the best of Us and it woke Nightmare. One night, We finally lost control and turned into Nightmare Moon. In a desperate attempt to stop Us without destroying Us, Our sister banished Us to the moon, but somehow Star Gate intervened and brought Us here."

"So you are a traveler of the stars?" Hermione asked.

Luna didn't answer. She hadn't understood what the question was.

"Any other questions?"

"Are you going back?" Harry asked.

"To Our world? We hope so. But it will take at least about seven years... We think."

"So you _are_ a traveler of the stars." Hermione pointed out.

Luna ignored her.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Ron crossed his arms angrily. "We're your friends!"

They were still friends after all! Why, Luna did not understand.

"We did not expect to need to."

"So all these accidents..." Harry didn't know how to finish the question.

"Our alicorn magic does not react well with the magic of your world. Gradually We are learning to control it, but the venom of scorpions and something in that corridor seem to disrupt it."

"Well, that explains a lot." Carla said, then yawned. "And I think that's enough for one night story. Don't worry, Princess," she laughed with the last word. "Your secret is safe with me." And with that she went up to her dorm.

Neville took this as a sign to go to sleep too, but rather gave a weak smile to Luna. Apparently he wasn't afraid anymore.

Harry, Ron and Hermione remained where they were and stayed silent.

Luna finally decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?"

"After all the excitement of the day, I should be tired, but I'm not." Harry replied, walking over to the window. "Moreover, it is such a beautiful night!"

He smiled at Luna, but she avoided his gaze and looked at the others.

"I ate too much..." was all Ron said, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm sorry for what you went through." Hermione finally said. "But it'll be okay. You're among friends now, I promise we'll help you if we can. You didn't have many friends where you came from, did you?"

"Apart from my sister, only two, until I never saw them anymore."

"Guys, is it just me seeing that?" Harry asked, completely changing the subject.

Luna looked out the window, she thought she saw the shadow again, but it was impossible to be sure, but the light that followed she clearly saw. Something was definitely going on in that forest...

Not caring much, she opened the window and left.

"Any of you comming?" She asked.

No one answered, but Harry climbed out the window. Luna helped him to the ground and returned to look at Hermione.

"Ah no! You shouldn't go either! You'll be caught or something bad will happen. The scorpions weren't enough already?"

Luna rolled her eyes and called:

"You're coming, Ron?"

But Ron was already fast asleep. Shrugging she flew down to land beside Harry.

"I wanted to be here with my broom." Harry commented.

"Yeah. Flying would be faster and safer. Unfortunately I can't carry you all the way there and back. But I can take you back if you want."

"No. Let's take a look." The two started across the way toward the forest. "Was it hard for you to adapt to our world?" He asked.

"A little. It took nearly a month for me to keep acting a little naturally. Time, space and different customs, is always tricky. And I thought Sapphire Sky was crazy with stories about portals to other worlds."

"You always face trolls and stuff like that where you come from?"

"I've never seen a troll like this, but I've seen many other trolls. They're better looking but also smarter and harder to hit."

"This Nightmare... What happened to her?"

"Sleeping again. Hopefully it will stay that way, but I wanted a counter-spell to get rid of her definitively. I never found one in my world."

They reached the edge of the forest. For a moment everything seemed quiet. Luna cast an illumination spell on her horn and began advancing into the forest, Harry following close behind.

"Any idea what it might be?" Harry asked.

"No. But I have seen the shadow before. On my first night here."

"It must be hard for you to spend the day and night awake."

"In the beginning it was. But I managed to find a balance of time to rest enough for classes."

"Yeah, you have improved a lot lately."

Something passed between the trees behind them, the two turned, but saw nothing.

"Maybe we should go back." Harry commented. "It's probably just one of the creatures of the forest."

"Still, I can't help thinking that it seems to be following us, or running away from us."

"Most likely following us. I can't think of what would be afraid of two children alone in a dark forest, even when one of them has a magical glowing horn."

Luna wondered if she should tell him she was over a thousand years old, but it wasn't the place nor the time for it.

They heard a howl in the distance. Wolf? Probably just that. Luna didn't want to return without discovering what it was. After the scorpions, the three-headed dog and the troll, she believed that something bad was going on here, something that might not have to do with her. But she also didn't want to risk Harry's life after he trusted her.

"Luna!" Harry called. "Over here!"

Apparently the search wasn't as useless as she thought. Before them, leading towards the depths of the forest was a trail of a strange silvery liquid.

The two followed the trail, having no idea what it should be, but curious to find out. On the other hand Luna had the impression that she wasn't going to like the answer.

For once she wished she could be wrong when she saw where the trail led. There was a dead unicorn lying on the ground. It appeared to have been attacked by something, but even hurt managed to stumble to where it was, leaving the blood trail. Luna felt a wave of sickness and leaned against a tree. Whatever was in the forest, it was better for them to get out of there.

But she couldn't move. She felt a worse feeling; the darkness seemed to grow more dense around them. Harry also seemed to have noticed.

She tried to return everything to normal, but the darkness seemed out of control. Then they began to emerge; "they" looked like ice goblins, only instead of ice were made of shadows, with small yellow eyes.

"Harry!" She called when the Goblins of Shadows advanced to the boy.

She didn't want to do this, but she knew she only had one choice. With those creatures using her energy to form and now Harry seemed paralyzed by their magic, she swallowed, closed her eyes, took a little of the unicorn blood on the floor and drew a circle around where Harry was, hugging her friend to fit both in the small space of protection they had.

"What are they?" Harry quickly returned back to normal, startled.

"Creatures of Shadows. I do not know how they got here, but they are dangerous and strengthen negative feelings, and cause nightmares to seize your mind. Few spells can stop them, none of which I can use at the moment, but they can't cross a place marked by the sacrifice of pure magical blood."

"We will stay here until when?"

"I don't know. When Nightmare commanded they gave up after a while, but I think they have nothing controlling them and they are being attracted to me. They should disappear when morning breaks, but otherwise I don't know."

Staying there until morning didn't seem a good idea, but it was the one they had. Or at least until Luna recover sufficiently to make way fighting.

But even the nightmares seemed weak; they hurled themselves against the magical barrier and fell apart in the shadows.

"No spell we can use?" Harry asked.

"None that I know of. Bet if Hermione were here she would know."

"You think they were who killed the unicorn?"

"No. I've dealt a lot with these things, it's not their style."

Then they heard the sound of hooves running toward them and the creature that Luna least expected attacked the weak Nightmares. He had a body of horse, but where should be the neck and head he had a torso, arms and human head.

Harry was also surprised. He had heard of the Centaurs, but did not expect to see one, much less be saved by one of them.

"You're the girl from the stars." He commented, looking at Luna. "And Harry Potter. Alone in the forest at this time, is not a safe place, especially for you."

"We're fine. I've dealt with Nightmares before." Luna replied.

"You don't read the stars, princess? It's just beginning. The shadows are just a warning. You escaped the worst. Do you know how to ride? It'll be quicker to get out of the forest. My name is Firenze." He added to bend his front legs so Harry and Luna could climb on his back, though Luna felt totally uncomfortable with the situation, but still felt a little weak.

"What can be worse than those things?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what uses unicorn blood has, Harry Potter?"

"In addition to Luna having used it to protect us, no." Harry said surprised by the strange question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

Luna winced at the memory of that detail but remained silent. She was trying to piece together the puzzle, without much success.

"Because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only someone who has nothing to lose and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The unicorn blood will keep it alive, even when it is on the verge of death, but at a terrible price. It has slain something pure and defenseless to save itself and will only have a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches its lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry thought aloud "If the person will be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is" Firenze agreed, "unless it needs to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will give it back its full strength and power, which means that it can never die. You know what is hidden in the school at this time?"

"No."

But they had reached the edge of the forest.

"You'll soon find out. But be careful. And you, princess, should look at the stars and planets with more attention. They have the answers you seek."

And with that he left. Confused, they walked back to the castle. As they approached, Luna felt a little better and managed to teleport them both back to the tower. She expected a sermon and several questions from Hermione, but apparently she fell asleep studying while waiting for them to return. That was good, because both were exhausted and still more confused to respond to anything that night.


	14. 13: The Stars' Hall II: Evangeline

**This is supposed to be ready sooner, but I had a lack of inspiration on Thursday, my dad was on the computer on Friday and Saturday and Sunday I went to my grandmother's house, Monday, I went to watch the final of the My Little Pony season, Tuesday morning my PC was clearing and in the afternoon I went out, I finished the Portuguese version when I returned, so on Wednesday I finished a chapter of Nightmare's Return so went to correct it. I just managed to finish it now. The correction isn't very good, because after I finished it I had an internet problem and had to correct it all again.**

_**To GeekyGreakFreak:**___**I got quite surprised too, but so I thought, aside from Neville and Carla who saw her at the hospital wing, none of them was trully sure what they saw at midnight in a dark corridor, all too scared and in a hush to save themselves. About the Halloween night it was just the case: save our lifes first, ask question later. Well, there is the result.**

**And so I think this question has a too obvious answer. And yeah, she's vegetarian, like any other pony (except dragon-ponies)**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed. Thanks to **Almech Alfarion for it!

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**13: The Stars' Hall II: Evangeline**_

"But it wasn't exactly a shadow of a person or creature!" Luna protested, as they went down to breakfast the next morning. She and Harry had told the story to Ron and Hermione. "It was something shapeless, which certainly couldn't be killing anything. I guess it was watching us and I think it can feel my presence."

"Luna, you're obsessed with conspiracies of darkness!" Ron replied, laughing.

"I have to go!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed then ran.

"Where is she going?"

"Library, probably." Harry suggested.

The three went down to the main hall without caring much, but as soon as the boys sat down for breakfast, Luna grabbed some toast and went looking for Hermione.

As Harry said, she was in the library with a pile of books on each side and an open book in front of her.

"What are you looking for?" Luna pulled out a chair and sat down facing her.

"I don't know. Something about those creatures... Nightmares, it's how you call them?"

"You will not find anything. They come from my world and I doubt they would exist in this world if I wasn't here and Nightmare still with me."

"Nightmare, the name says everything, no?"

"It's what she is. A pony of nightmares, a curse cast upon an ancient race of ponies. They strengthen negative feelings and thoughts and are capable of causing nightmares. Nightmare in particular can create a shadow army, some of them may even corrupt other ponies, a kind of poison of darkness. But there were others. Pitch, the commander of nightmares, he literally invaded the dreams of ponies and turned them into nightmares. Kitty Black, a feline pony whose claws carry a mortal poison. Frozen Shadow, the ice queen. and Dark Armor, the evil king of the desert. "

"You can explain how these things appeared in the forest?" Hermione asked, without looking up from the book.

"The banishment has weakened my magic. I think the fact that I was sick yesterday helped weaken it a little more and Nightmare began to wake up and react, but couldn't take control. I just wonder for how long."

"I'm also looking for a solution to your problem. And trying to figure out what is hidden in the school."

"I have a hunch, but I will not say anything, not without more evidence. Good luck with your research then. I'd love to help, but I'm still hungry. I'll use my own means of research and tell you if I notice anything."

Luna had a plan, safer than roaming the woods at night. At least she would have a mission besides trying to study at night.

Classes began that day as if it were not for Luna. She was so distracted by evaluating the strength of her powers after the incident the night before and evaluating her plans. She would try to avoid unnecessary trouble and other forces to regain her full strength.

She also had an idea of how she would resolve this last detail, but also needed to study the case. A brief conversation with the centaur Firenze last night had only brought her more questions and mysteries to solve. And the shadow... It was definitely not what was killing unicorns, and neither were the Nightmares... that forest had more mysteries than just shadows of her coming into this world. Or it also had something to do with it? Well, the only thing she knew was that all their problems were restricted in what was certainly hidden in that castle.

Someone in the castle had the answers to their problems, and if anyone could figure it out, that someone was her.

That was why, again, Luna waited before everyone went to sleep. Sitting alone in the dark, near a window, she closed her eyes and let her magic flow.

Luna felt strange the way things happened. Instead of the familiar dream dimension, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a new version of the Star's Hall. Fog surrounded the place, making it only possible to see the circular shape of the hall. The floor was the same way; misty. Luna couldn't tell if there was a solid floor beneath her feet, but had the feeling of floating or walking on clouds.

The mushroom seats that surrounded the place had been replaced by black thrones of some kind of mirrored stone, and the ceiling before filled with flowers that reminded her of stars, now seemed to simply open to a naturally starry infinity, although the stars seemed different from both worlds where she had been.

Star Gate was nowhere in sight, so Luna moved closer to the center of the hall. Once there, she could see that, further back, in the range of thrones, silver doors were marked with different constellations. She tested a few, but they were all locked except one. Passing through the door was like crossing a wall of water, except that there was only darkness ahead and it wasn't wet, but still the sensation was the same.

Then a light appeared, Luna found herself back in the main hall of the castle where she lived with her sister. She was back home? No. She hadn't returned to normal. She was still in her half human form and, without noticing, she was no longer in her Hogwarts robes but in a long, blue, starry dress.

It was a dream, she soon realized, but it wasn't her dream. So who...

The sun was shining outside, Luna also noted. Then she saw her sister standing near a window, watching the world out there that didn't seem very sound landscape to which she was accustomed.

Luna went to where she was; Celestia gave no sign of having noticed her presence. The youngest of the princesses began observing the garden outside, but saw no farther beyond the lawn that extended ahead, with a path lined with flowerbeds, before everything darkened outside. It wasn't a common darkness, it was more like a void, just as if the castle had left over into an infinite nothing.

Celestia turned back, startled and still oblivious to Luna's presence. The younger princess felt like she was a ghost there, and she didn't like that feeling, then turned back too, trying to figure out what had attracted her sister's attention.

The hall was all covered in fog, making it impossible to see anything beyond the point where they were, except the new figure that stood there.

She looked a lot like Luna in her natural form, but was about Celestia's height and her coat was darker than the Princess of the Night. Her appearance was also a little more feline; her eyes resembled those of a cat and she had sharp fangs.

Luna had never seen Nightmare Moon or even had a way to do so since she was only dimly aware of what had happened during the brief control of Nightmare, but had no doubt recognizing the reason she was there right now.

Not that she wasn't guilty too. All of the envy and even some anger she held for years had given way to the Nightmare to take control, and she couldn't forget that it was by her own imprudence she was possessed.

Celestia was immediately alert, ready to defend herself if another attack resolved. For some reason this made Nightmare laugh.

"Afraid of me, Celestia? What prevents you from pulling the Elements of Harmony against me and banishing me again?" She teased and with a quick spell, the elements appeared between the two. Celestia tried to energize the elements, but for some reason she failed, the stones were there, fallen, lifeless. Nightmare smiled.

"Oh yes, you're no longer connected with them, are you? You used your last connection to banish me last time."

"What do you want here?" Celestia asked, trying to hide how much the question hurt to voice.

"Well, I came home, sister. And this time I intend to stay."

"You're not my sister!" Celestia growled. "Bring back my sister and go back to where you came from!" She ordered, although Luna thought that attitude somewhat nonstandard for her sister. But it was a dream, nothing was a real surprise.

"I _am_ your sister, Celestia." Nightmare said. "The sister you created; too many years ignored, lonely and you don't even care, you don't even notice that something was wrong and when I talk to you it was always: Lift your head and move on, you don't even care to listen to me."

"You're not Luna! Stop talking for her!" Celestia ordered, it was possible to note a certain desperation in her voice.

"Very well." Nightmare suddenly turned serious. "Why don't you talk to her, then?"

The fog was dissipating, though the darkness outside hadn't ceded, and Nightmare Moon was returning to Luna in her original form, but Luna herself in her half human form unobserved like a ghost, felt something was still very wrong. Celestia saw nothing and went to Luna with a smile and close to tears, but the dream Luna receded.

"Don't touch me!" She demanded furiously.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Celestia tried to argue.

"What's wrong?" Luna snapped in her royal Canterlot voice, making the real Luna cover her ears. She had no idea how much it bothered others. It was fortunate that, new world, new rules, and she sought to learn to adapt to the new world before interacting with its inhabitants. "A thousand years on the moon and you come as if nothing had happened? Like you've done nothing?"

"It was the only way to stop her without hurting you." Celestia tried to defend herself.

"So now you care, do you?"

Luna frowned at the sarcasm of her dream version's voice. And stranger, the behavior of both Celestia and Luna, seemed quite different, more like the behavior that Luna had acquired after ending up in that world for some months, a much less formal behavior.

"I always cared!" Celestia replied.

"We don't know what your definition of 'caring' Celestia. Formerly We were very close, we were together in the greatest difficulties, fought battles together, how many enemies we faced. Won confidence, power and responsibilities together, we learned a lot together, and our own merits and our offspring become princesses together Then it was all over... you got to control my life and when I tried to talk you started to ignore me, something the others already did." Luna sighed. "So Nightmare aroused... But it's also your fault that she was there to take control... If I don't... You don't give importance to it too... Sometimes I would rather I hadn't saved you in that battle." And with that she ran.

Celestia still stood there for a moment, shocked, before starting to cry.

"Luna... What did I do? I swore that I would protect her and again I failed. You're right, I have been a good princess, but I was a bad sister..."

"No." The real Luna said, close to tears too. She knew her sister couldn't hear her, but at that moment it didn't matter. "That's not true, Celestia. What she said is not true. I never meant it. I would face Nightmare again if I needed to save you, besides I would rather I don't have to do so. Perhaps you were just a little bit hard on me, but you were doing what was right and thinking about the welfare of your people. Maybe you had been a little lax too, but I was also not very honest and open about how I felt. It all was a little lack of dialogue between us, that's all. It happens even in the best families. But if anyone was to be blamed for everything, it's me. I was jealous and selfish and it freed Nightmare. I was unable to resist it, but I never really wanted to hurt you. I know also why I'm here. You were being the good princess you've always been once more. You couldn't save me at the time; you needed to save yourself, and especially to protect our kingdom, besides it was more like your kingdom... It was your only alternative to save everypony. If I could go back in time and change those last days I would change, Celestia, but we know I can't. I must say I was lucky, I'm learning a lot here and understand better what I didn't realize before. I can't wait to come back and tell you everything, Celestia. Hopefully by then, one of us will have found a way to get rid of Nightmare."

She closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall. To her surprise, she heard a voice.

"She misses you so much. The first nights were terrible. She feels guilty for not realizing for what you were passing through before it got out of control. She has been crying a lot and searched everywhere for a way to free you from Nightmare's spirit."

Luna opened her eyes. She was back to the Stars' Hall. She looked back and found a woman standing there. She looked like Star Gate, except that her hair was blond and she had blue eyes. She wore a shimmering white robe and had a motherly smile.

"Who are you?" Luna asked in a suspicious and authoritative tone. How did the woman know so much about Celestia?

"My name is Evangeline. You might have known my sister, Star Gate. You and your sister remind me of us when we were young. Actually, it was for a very similar reason both of us got stuck here. Only during the year the portal opens can we appear in a world, but it can't be our home world or worlds where our chosen ones are, and we can't be in the same world. I ended up in your world, since you have been brought here. Your sister comes having nightmares since the banishment of Nightmare. I believe the Moon's Tear has protected you from them. "

"I have had many nightmares before coming to Hogwarts. But it's true, they stopped after I came. So I was right? There's a Moon's Tear in this castle?"

"Hidden here for your own safety. How'd you guess?"

"I just found one once, but I know well what my reaction near that kind of magic is."

"You're smart. I'm sure I chose the right pony to help me. But now I have to go, and I'm sure you do too. Pay attention to the signs, young princess, let the stars guide you."


	15. 14: The Chain

**31/01/2015**

**I was going to wait for my Beta to post it, but it's my birthday and it's the only archive from any story I have finished and I wanted to post something.**

**01/02/2015**

**Chapter now Beta-Readed, but may be still updated.**

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**_

_**Chapter 14: The Chain**_

The following days were very hard to Luna. Nightmares disturbed her sleep, even during the day, and were leaving her very tired. It was getting hard to wake in time for classes and to stay awake during them. she tried using a spell to induce a sleep without dreams, but the use of her alicorn magic was giving her big headaches. Fortunately, she did not need her magic very often; the only bad side was letting her night investigations aside.

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves, and enormous beaverskin boots.

The cold weather did Luna make feel a little better, but not so much as she'd have liked, as it couldn't drive the nightmares away and it reminded her a lot of her old home, but it still helped a little.

Harry was almost as tired as Luna, because the Quidditch season had begun and he would be playing in his first match on Saturday: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second place in the house championship. So the team was training hard the last weeks.

It was really lucky that they now had Hermione as a friend. The two didn't know how they'd have gotten through all the homework without her.

Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry, Ron and Luna had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it. The day before Harry's first Quidditch match the four of them were out in the freezing courtyard during break, and she had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. They moved closer together to block the fire from view; they were sure it wouldn't be allowed. Unfortunately, something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye. He limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you've got there, Potter? Stars?"

It was Quidditch Through the Ages, a book Hermione had borrowed Harry and he was reading with Luna. Harry showed him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered angrily as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

Luna rolled her eyes. She had an idea what happened to him, but didn't say it. She knew Hermione would make a big deal out of that.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy ("How will you learn?"), but by asking her to read it through, they got the right answers anyway. Luna was trying to concentrate on her own homework without help, but finding it hard to do so.

Harry felt restless. He wanted Quidditch Through the Ages back, to take his mind off his nerves about tomorrow. Why should he be afraid of Snape? Getting up, he told his friends he was going to ask Snape if he could have it.

"Better you than me," Ron and Hermione said together, but Harry had an idea that Snape wouldn't refuse if there were other teachers listening.

Luna thought about going after him, but maybe it would be of no help, considering it was Snape and he didn't like her as much as Harry. She gathered her things and was on her way back to her dormitory, when she heard a call not far behind.

"Luna, wait!"

She did not recognized the voice, mixed with all the others around, so turned back, expecting it to be Ron or Hermione, probably she had forgotten something, but was surprised to see Roxanne catch up with her.

"I need to talk to you!" She said, sounding a little urgent, her tone not matching her smile.

"About?"

"It's a little... Particular. Better we go somewhere more private." Her smile faded a little.

Luna looked at her, a little suspicious, but nodded. Then the redheaded girl turned around and headed for the portrait hole. Luna thought for a moment, then followed her, throwing her backpack on the empty seat next to where Ron and Hermione were.

The trip through the halls was done in total silence. As they left to the gardens, Luna wondered if it was still time to be out there and where they were going exactly.

Maybe she should go back. Maybe it was a trap. Roxanne did not seem a threat, but her attitude was a little strange for the little Luna knew her. Who knows, maybe she had been bewitched or something?

They had reached the Quidditch field at that point, and this seemed like Roxanne's destination because she slowed down to accompany Luna.

"First Quidditch match on Saturday ... The matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin are always the best!" She said excitedly. "I would like to be playing ..."

"And why aren't you?"

"I was at the hospital wing during the tryouts. Same with Lindsey Dunne after Potions. We caused an explosion that left both of us in the infirmary for a whole week, and I also got detention for a whole month. Professor Snape was the one who caught us, so I was the only culprit for everything."

"And you brought me here just to tell me that?" Luna tried not to sound rude, but was starting to get annoyed.

"I like it here." Roxanne said, not caring. "Plenty of room, outdoors ... There's not much more we could want. But I would rather be up there on a broom, the crowd below, screaming my name ..."

"Hello! Earth to Roxanne!" Luna cut her.

"Oh, right!" The redhead chuckled. "But it's not why I came here; I just don't want anyone listening in. I have to preserve my reputation, right? And this will be of no help, specially if Lindsay finds out. It's just... Carla really thinks you can help me."

"It may be so." Luna said, patiently waiting for an explanation. "If you tell me what the matter is."

"The dreams started before school, but are becoming more frequent now. They vary widely, but there are things that don't change." The two occupied a place in the empty stands. "The rooms are always circular, with eight thrones, or a throne and seven chairs, each with an encrusted stone, of different color and shape, but I can never remember all of them. The thrones are always around a pedestal with a snow globe. The globe has a star in it, but instead of snow falls, shadows begin to rise and reach the star. There are people on the thrones when I look again, but for some reason I can't see the people's faces. Three are empty and I know that I must occupy one of them. One of the empties is stained with what looks like blood, and when I look at the last one, it begins to fade away into the shadows. The globe then breaks, leaving in its place a piece of parchment, written in other languages or runes I don't understand, but I could remember one I could draw and Carla brought me this translation. "

Roxanne handed Luna a piece of parchment. The heavy and rushed letters were certainly Carla's handwriting, as well as the silver glossy ink, as she had given some to the princess.

"_Seven times the darkness threatens the land_  
_Seven stars rise for the fight_  
_One at a turn to complete the chain_  
_That, combined with the power of the moon,_  
_their light reign supreme_  
_The Rainbow trail shows the way_  
_The sweetness overcomes the chaos more than strength_  
_Truth or lie, a life __saved or lost_  
_The beauty of the crystals is not always safe_  
_And if in the happiness we finally firm_  
_With wisdom and magic avoid a dark end_  
_But the princess of the moon hides a secret_  
_Because the night has shadows, as well as light_  
_And unless the curse is broken_  
_The chain of harmony will never be finished_  
_The soul will be lost forever_  
_And to a balance the world will never return."_

It was a curious text. It mentioned seven stars, but Roxanne said there were eight thrones... But the text also mentioned the Princess of the Moon, which was certainly herself. The rest was hard to understand. The curse to be broken... A soul lost forever... Maybe it was related to the throne with blood... But the snow globe, shadows moving against the star... It could be something to do with her and Nightmare... It was all so confusing.

"Anything else?" Luna asked, stalling for time to think.

"No. Just random details, none of them seems important."

"Well, I can't say much now, before studying some things better, but you came to the right person. But let me know of anything strange you see or hear. And don't worry. I do not know what bad dreams can do against you, but your secret is safe with me. "

"Thanks, Luna! We should catch up a little more! By the way, you know how to fly on a broom?" Luna nodded blankly. "Great! I bet a race, five laps around the field, what do you think?" Roxanne picked up two brooms under the seats.

Luna laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Apparently Roxanne left nothing important going without a surprise, a game or challenge, as much as Carla.

"All right But you did not steal the broom, did you"

"One is mine, Carla lent me the other."

Luna spent the rest of the afternoon with Roxanne in races (which Luna usually lost) or score challenges (Roxanne got surprised by Luna's ability on it, even saying she would make a great Chaser)

Luna went straight upstairs to the first year girls' dorm when she got back. She spent the night trying to decipher the secrets of the mysterious dream, without success, and finished the homework she was having difficulty doing earlier, around three in the morning she finally fell asleep.

In her dreams, she was in what looked like a copy of the latest Stars' Hall, but the old thrones had been replaced by seven white thrones and a black one. Six thrones had golden symbols, the other two were silver. In the center between the seats, there was a pedestal with a glass dome, which held, in a dark blue pad, a golden bracelet.

She saw a door in the back and decided to explore. It led to a hallway, on the left wall hung eight paintings and at the end there was a door that led to another identical corridor.

Six paintings always seemed shaded, one was normal or lit with red, like blood, and in the last, there was always some ... peculiar detail.

In the first corridor the painting of a girl showed a dangerous smile, with a pair of sharp fangs. In all other frames there was something strange. In one of them the framework was strangely pixelated, the boy in the picture had a ghostly appearance and a scary smile. In another, the girl had a sad expression and a pair of pointed ears. The boy in another photo seemed to have been alarmingly aged thirty years, only his eyes still declared him young.

In the penultimate hallway, the paintings were clearly normal. The latter showed a seemingly normal girl, with the shadow of a second behind her, who had a pair of ears and a unicorn horn, as Luna herself. It was the only picture where the character had a visible hand, the front girl holding a wand, the back a fire lily and a red ribbon wrapped their wrists, uniting them. Lily Evans and Lily Hearts, Luna knew by the photos on the journal. But what exactly did that mean? There was something yet to be discovered?

In the last hallway, seven of the eight paintings were completely black, but the latter showed a picture somewhat blurred of herself, but her hair was long, dark blue and ethereal. Behind her was a second girl, as in Lily's frame. Nightmare in human form, so blurred, that the only thing that was noticeable at first, that set her apart from simple shadows were her bright blue eyes.

She hesitated before opening the last door, but when she did, she found herself back in the throne room. This time, the seven white thrones were occupied by hooded figures. The glass that protected the bracelet was gone. One of the figures rose, approached the pedestal and held a silver pendant to the bracelet. The links around it became silver and the silver lightning bolt pendant started flashing red.

"It has begun." A voice whispered. "The first link was made. Be prepared."

The standing figure turned to face her, but Luna couldn't see its face under the hood, waved a gloved hand and disappeared. Five of the other figures also simply disappeared, one also turned to her, red eyes of wild, dangerous shine, before it also disappeared. A non-existent light went out, leaving Luna in total darkness.

It was already nearly eleven o'clock when Luna woke up the next day, her head aching, but she managed to get enough sleep to renew her energy. The morning was bright and cold with skies clear enough to form a satisfactorily good time to fly.

There was no sign of the other girls in the room, which meant that she was the only one left. Not that it mattered. All Luna wanted was to sit there and find out what that dream meant and why she was having so much trouble to understand it, a problem she never had to face in Equestria, but she promised Harry she would be there to watch his first Quidditch match and she promised herself she would never break a promise again, so she quickly dressed and went to the Great Hall to meet her friends.


	16. 15: Stalkers

**Well, this chapter, like all the others, was going to be ready early, but I got problems. This time I couldn't decide if I should include the Quidditch scene, a substitute one or if I should just skip it up. I did several drafts of the first two options 'till finally, while drafting some scenes for book three and writing the Christmas part, I decided on puting up this little mystery appearences a little early. Both, plus the boy on the photos are characters to show up at book three, and I'll say they have a slight connection to a third fandom, because it was the only place I could seek characters to fill a role without creating a new one.**

**To _GeekyGreakFreak_: I haven't read Maximum Ride yet, but I'll add it to my long "to read" list. I'm still trying to find time to write and read and everything else. And I watch some Animes, I did watch Fullmetal Alchemist long ago, but I don't even remember it. Now Hetalia I never watched, maybe I check it up one of this days.**

**Again thanks to ****Almech** **Alfarion for Beta Reading it for me. I'm still learning, step by step, and hey, there is always something that slips even for the skillful ones...**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

**_Chapter 15: Stalkers_**

Luna was on her way to the Quidditch pitch, when something caught her eye among the trees at the forest edge. It was a red glow, perhaps the outline of a large and mysterious creature. Certainly not a centaur, definitely no Nightmares, she could not name a creature with a glow like that. The light certainly wasn't magical, and that neon-red tone certainly did not come from any fire that the princess knew, it looked like something more mechanical, like a really big flashlight or something like that.

Could it be another trap from Star Gate? Should she take the chance to investigate?

"Luna!" the call took her from her trance. Roxanne was standing right next to her, also staring at the trees. "What are you looking at?"

The light was gone. Whatever had produced it, did not want the redhead to see, or had simply gone back to the forest. It was hard to guess the right option.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw something, but it should be just my imagination. I'm not used to having nightmares, that's all."

"You too? I hope it's not because of me. I told Carla that ..."

"No. It's for the same reason ... I think. A similar dream. This can help me to find out what's going on. At least I hope so." _It is my second chance. _she thought._ A kind of test, perhaps. At the end I'll probably find out that I have a difficult choice to make, which can lead this world for light or darkness. I think that's what the prophecy means. At the end, Nightmare and I will be in a battle for control, where only one of us can survive, only one of us will return to Equestria. And maybe, my decisions regarding my friends are what will decide that fate._ Luna looked at Roxanne and realized what that meant. She was only there because of Harry. She could choose to pursue a mysterious light, which could be nothing or a trap, or hang out with her friends and, if something happens, be there to protect them. Maybe that was part of her first test, probably proposed by Evangeline. A test of loyalty. And the Princess of Night was determined to pass. "It was definitely nothing. Let's join the others, the match should be starting." She decided.

The duo joined Ron, Hermione, Carla, Neville, Seamus and Dean the West Ham fan up in the top row of the stands. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President and Dean, who was good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione had performed a tricky little charm so that the paint flashed different colours.

Carla and Hermione immediately noticed something was up with their friends. Luna was following Harry with her gaze, but her mind seemed far away from the game and Roxanne looked anxiously to the forest.

"So... What's up?" Carla asked her redhead friend with a naughty smile. "Aren't you planning any good big prank without me? Are you? Or was it another nightmare?"

"Neither. Just missing being the star Chaser of the team." The girl laughed.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Better. Had a good early morning. Why do you ask?" Luna replied, not even taking her eyes off Harry.

"You look very... Distracted. And you got here a little late."

"Well, there is something wrong and you know it, I'm just doing my best to help. As for being late, I was just a little tired, that's all. I'm feeling better now."

"...and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle," The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. "A clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins. It did take Luna a little off her thoughts about the creature in the forest and her dreams, and a little more focused on the match itself. Roxanne was right, it looked so much better to be the one on a broom at the field, but still, it was interesting.

"Budge up there, move along." The voice got her attention. She didn't expect any other late spectators.

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed, happy.

Hagrid... He lived too close to the forest edge. Had he seen the creature? Luna decider to ask latter and the group squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry who, up above them, was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed – WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dean Thomas was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"This isn't football, Dean," Ron reminded him. "You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?"

But Hagrid was on Dean's side.

"They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Silently, Luna had to agree. She even didn't mind asking what football was. She was worried the creature in the forest was a sign an accident would happen.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"S... after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..."

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"Jordan, I'm warning you..."

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger which went spinning dangerously past his head that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. His broom was completely out of control. It was zig-zagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.

Luna bit her lips a little nervous. What was going on? There was an enemy between them? But she couldn't see any sight of magic of any sort. And Lee was still commentating, like nothing was going on.

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking, Professor – Slytherin score – oh no...'

The Slytherins were cheering. No one else seemed to have noticed that Harry's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom ... but he can't have ..."

Luna rolled her eyes. It was too obvious he'd lost control. No rider in their right mind would do such a thing with a broom. The princess reminded herself of all the spells she could use to stop whatever was going on before Harry fell, until she remembered she couldn't use any in that crowd, before nothing else could be done and, in this last case, if her only choice was to reveal her secret to everyone, she could just fly there and catch him.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Harry all over the stands. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Luna jumped up, quickly scanning the stands. Someone should be behind it, someone who was watching the game.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Luna smiled to herself. So it was no kid, which left her with the few adults in the stands. Besides Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, there was Madam Hooch, and Professors Snape and Quirrel. One of the last two should be the hidden enemy, except if it was an outside force, somepony who shouldn't be here and was hidden somewhere. If at least she could get a closer view of the two, she would know for sure.

But she had a way to get a closer view. Hagrid had a pair of binoculars.

Hermione was quicker on act and seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" moaned Ron, grey-faced.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape – look."

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom" said Hermione.

"What should we do?"

"Leave it to me." Luna smiled to them.

Before Ron or Hermione could say another word, Luna ran to get to the other side of the stands.

The whole crowd were on their feet, watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely on to one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

Luna ducked behind the last seats of the stands and teleported herself to where Snape was, expecting not to be noticed. She quickly reached the Professor, crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a spell Hermione taught her in a cold night a few days ago. Bright flames shot from her wand to the hem of Snape's robes.

Now she had to get out of there quick and unnoticed, but the game got her attention. It was different from the other few times she cast that spell, the flames were now black in color, like the ones in the tree. She could see them getting out of control, she could see the scorpions, big black scorpions, with glowing neon red eyes, advancing towards her, growing fast until they were bigger than her...

It all took just a few seconds. Even before Snape had the chance to notice the flames, Luna got back to reality with a terrified yelp and a quick jump. It made Snape notice her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Stars?" He hissed.

Luna walked back 'till she stumbled and fell over someone else. It was Professor Quirrel, who yelled angry at her, but Luna paid no attention, much too worried on seeing if her plan, besides the little change, worked to get Harry out of danger.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly jumped back to her feet once more, apologizing to the two men. "I'm just..." She hadn't to think up on an excuse. Something else caught her eye. From that side of the field, she quickly saw a little figure, just a blur of red, blue and black from the distance, run and hide in the forest. "I was trying to detect an enemy, but now it got away." She said, firm.

Was the Professor really the enemy? Or was it the little figure that ran out? Well, whatever it was, it was neutralized for that game and probably wouldn't strike back any time soon. It made her look back at Harry who, up in the air, was able to clamber back on to his broom. Smiling to herself, Luna ran back to join her friends.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though. He was being made a cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione and Luna.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me any more," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione. The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel..."

"Aha!" said Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"Maybe it wasn't Snape." Luna finally spoke, having been looking through the window during the whole conversation.

"But you..." Hermione begun to protest.

"I know I agreed with you. I know what you saw but, my plan got a little out of control." And she told them all about the creature from early, describing it as a large, black scorpion or beetle, the black flames, the scorpions and the mysterious figure.

"If there was someone around the forest I'd know, I always see them sooner or later. An' there is no such creature as yeh described. The bigger creatures in the forest don' glow, an' never get too near the edge."

"If you say so..." Luna shrugged. "But I'm from another world... No one said _they_ have to be from this one. I know what I saw. And if you see anything suspicious, please tell me as soon as possible." She asked, pensive.

**-KK- -KK-**

Luna wanted nothing more than to discover the meanings of hers and Roxanne's dreams and the relation between each other, or to know more about the creature in the forest and find out who the mysterious figure was. She had an idea one of the hooded figures in her dream represented Roxanne, probably the one with the chain, but what about the others? The one with the red eyes was probably the same represented by the throne with blood in her friend's dream and it also had to do with the curse mentioned on the text Carla translated. Maybe it was the person who ran away from the Quidditch pitch and it had something to do with the creature too. And she was sure Carla had a role in all of this too, but what was it? Maybe all of her friends were related to the things that were happening and would happen, but she wasn't sure about their relations with the dreams, maybe it was a different thing...

But this wasn't the best time of the year to concentrate on things that did not represent an imminent menace. By that time in Equestria, they would be preparing themselves to Hearths Warming eve. But, in this world it was Christmas. Too strange to be expecting a new holiday by the same time, but also exciting, and it meant new things to learn, to understand what exactly they were they celebrating. And as the strange dreams had stopped and Roxanne, who was a little closer to her, hadn't complained about them either, Luna was having the best time of her life in that world, and it was hard to focus on confusing shadows when they seemed too distant to bother anyone.

The only bad thing out of all that was the weather. While the Gryffindor common room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

Luna was happy she could spend the holiday in Hogwarts; it would be hard having to be alone back in the Leaky Cauldron. At Hogwarts she would be having Harry and Ron's company, as Harry's only family would be happy if he never went back home, and Ron's parents would be going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie. It was so good she even could ignore Draco's teasing about she and Harry staying in the school. It would just be better if her friends weren't so busy in the library trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was. She helped them a little, but it was getting a bit boring to pretend she was interested in finding it out. She used that time to look around the library for most interesting things, or joined Carla or Roxanne when they also had free time.

"An' yet? Why aren' yeh with yer friends?"

"I'm not too interested in Flamel. I'm most interested on the holidays and all these strange traditions... It's so beautiful and different from Halloween. It's so similar to Hearths Warming Eve, but both holidays have different stories and meanings behind them..."

"Hearths Warming Eve?" Asked Hagrid, a little confused.

So Luna noticed she had said too much. She had forgotten Hagrid had no idea about who she was and where she had come from, at least it was what the situation looked like. She was trying to think of something to say to get around the mess when Carla walked in.

"Hi, Hagrid! Hey Lu! It's a really good morning, no? I've never seen this place so beautiful!"

"What got you in such a good mood today?" Luna smiled to her friend, happy for the intermission.

"It's our last day before the holidays, I really miss my family! Can't wait to get back home! What about you, Luna? Are you going somewhere this Christmas?"

"No. I'm going to stay here with Harry and Ron."

"Well, may I talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

"Christmas promises, the moonlight and stalkers."

Luna had no idea what Carla was talking about, but she had nothing better to do until lunch and maybe it was important.

"Sure. Where do you want...?"

"Let's just take a walk around. It isn't so secret or anything like this. Or maybe it is, but I'm not that worried."

Luna smiled and followed her friend outside. It was a cold, beautiful morning, so different from the stormy ones they had before. A good morning to be outside. They walked in silence to the border of the lake, where Carla finally stopped, contemplating its frozen surface.

"The sun rises up and sets down, day after day life passes by, the time has come when shadows strike, the moon can't protect everyone, the stars won't shine forever." She said aloud. "Luna, how can a so beautiful a light carry on a so dark a curse?"

Luna didn't understand the meaning of the first verses, neither what curse her friend was talking about, but she thought for a moment, she knew the answer.

"The sunlight heats the world and cast shadows away, but the moonlight brings magic and welcomes anyone. Dark things lurks in the shadows, many uses it's magic, some of them aren't happy to focus their dark magic on their objective or towards their enemies, they want to conquer more power than they should and so they fall, but their curses are powered by the moonlight, they continue through ages, the truth dies with time, innocents suffers with this, everyone blames the moon. But why do you ask, Carla? Do you know who the cursed one in this school is?"

But Luna noticed the redhead was avoiding her gaze. Something wrong was happening.

"No. I knew it, sometime ago. I may know it when the time comes. Right now, I speak for others... just wanted to know you weren't one of the ones to blame, or you know this someone. But you're doing your job very well, I think we just don't have a watcher to keep the dark and light separate from each other." Carla finally turned to face the princess, with a faint smile and a strange glow in her eyes.

Luna looked away across the lake. Carla was hiding something, something to do with the curse and the throne with blood, something Luna could just liken to be akin the old legends about Bat Ponies in her world, but legends she knew weren't real. But it was another world, legends and reality there where different, maybe something like this could exist, especially considering what her friend said: they didn't need magic when the movement of the sun, moon and stars around the sky was natural. They hadn't someone to watch and protect.

"Maybe you're right. But if you won't trust me and tell what you know, I can't help." Luna protested.

"Yes, I think you can. It's enough to me to know... you think there are others, in other worlds, like you and your sister? Not the ones who control the bodies in the sky, but who are linked to them and through their special gifts, watch for other worlds?"

The question surprised Luna, she stared blankly at her friend for a moment, then turned to look at the sky. She had always heard stories about other worlds, unknown creatures and different magic, since her first contact with Dragon Ponies, and always believed them. She knew Carla had a too exaggerated idea of her role as the Princess of the Night, because she just knew how her own world worked and it was very different from Equestria, but the question was a pertinent one, and she never really thought about that. What if there were others like her in other worlds? What if it was what Evangeline and Star Gate were? It would explain a little, but not how one of them brought her to that world. It would explain the voice from Carla's dreams.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"I see her..." Carla looked down, a little nervous, so turned to look at Luna. "She looks like you, but her hair is red, like mine, with the tips the same color as yours and glittery dark blue streaks, like the starry night sky, and her eyes are mostly like mine. She has been watching some of my dreams since I came to Hogwarts, but always far away and she disappears as I try to take a better look."

"A dream stalker who looks like me, it's what you mean?" Luna couldn't believe, she tried to say something more, but all she could do was look at her friend in disbelief.

"Yeah. She even has the same symbol as you on her shirt and earing and if I'm right the letters on her cap are initials. L.S., like yours. Just a coincidence?"

"Maybe. Maybe my being here is a mistake, or maybe one of the two Star sisters is fighting for the wrong helper. Maybe all this wasn't destined for me. Who knows? I'll be back on my night duties after Christmas if everything goes well. If she's a dream stalker, I'm the one who can catch her and find out who she is and what is she doing."

"Thanks, Luna. Try not to exaggerate and become a stalker yourself." Carla smiled happily. "Watch Hogwarts for me while I'm home, okay? Take a special care about Roxanne and Harry and try not to get yourself in trouble again."

The princess laughed.

"Rest assured, Carla. I'm your protector while I'm here." It was her second chance, she knew it and she couldn't fail like last time. Luna was about to ask why Harry would need protection when the Weasley twins joined them.

"Hi Luna!" The two said together. "Hi Carla!"

"It's lunch time. Are you two coming?" Fred asked.

Carla looked at Luna as if she wanted to say something, but shook her head and turned back to the twins.

"Yeah, I'm going.

"What about you, Luna?" George asked.

"Okay. I need to see if Harry, Ron and Hermione are back from the library by now."

"Library?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"It's the last day of classes before Christmas!" Fred protested. "What are they doing in the library?"

"Don't even ask." Luna shook her head. "Where's Roxy?"

"With a friend." It was Carla who replied. "We're not the only friends each other has. Let's get going."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were already at the hall when Luna arrived and sat at Harry's side.

"Had any luck today?" The Princess asked, even knowing the answer.

"No." Hermione replied. "It seems to be nowhere at the library. If we could look just at the restricted section..."

For a moment, Luna thought about offering herself to a night search, but she remembered Carla asking her to stay away from trouble, and it seemed like looking for unnecessary trouble.

But who was Carla to say to her what to do or not to do? It was just to help her friends, wouldn't cause any big trouble, release a dangerous dark creature or something like that. She wasn't even going to try to look up or learn dark magic (she knew very well what it did with two ponies who tried. She could still feel how it destroyed not just their hearts, but the hearts of other ponies around them), so what was wrong about it?

But again she had made another promise: She would keep Harry away from trouble. Whoever Flamel was, it had something to do with the trapdoor and the three-headed dog, and if that wasn't trouble for them, she had no idea what more it could be.

"I don't think it's necessary." She finally replied, trying to calm her friends down. "I'll help the boys to look up while you're home and I'm sure we'll find something. If we don't, I still can find out who our thief at this school is and we can tell Dumbledore and everything is going to be fine."

"If you say so, Luna. We can't enter the restricted section anyway. So, where were you while we were at the library?"

Luna pondered if she should tell them all she heard from Carla earlier, they were her best friends after all. But she thought it was better not to mention either the other Luna from the dreams nor the "Christmas promises", but told them everything else.

"So someone at this school has a kind of curse?" Hermione analyzed the information. "Carla makes it sound like it was her, but at the same time as if it is a closer friend..."

"It could be our thief, right?" Ron asked.

"No. Our thief is a threat to this school, but Carla makes this cursed one looks more like a victim. It could be the person I saw during the last Quidditch game, but I'm not too sure." Luna replied.

"Well, you could look up to find out what this curse is too while in the library if you have time." Hermione suggested.

"If it's in a book, it's well hidden." Luna rolled her eyes. "You think, if it was simply in the library, it would not have been found by whoever needs it? But we can look, anyway, if we have time. I need to talk to someone before classes, don't wait for me."

Harry looked at Luna's full plate.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry. See you!"

In fact, Luna didn't have to do anything important, but she didn't want to keep that conversation going, it would just lead to trouble. She had nothing better to do than return to the Gryffindor common room and prepare her things for the last classes of the day.

**-kk- -kk-**

As the holidays started, Luna did her best to keep the promises she did to Carla and thinking about a good Christmas gift she could give her friends. She was back to her dreams vigilance and sleeping during a good part of the day. She hadn't too much to worry about Harry and Roxanne. The girl hadn't any problems with dreams again and her day was busy with the usual pranks and winter games. Harry and Ron were having too much of a good time to even remember to search about Flamel. The three would usually spend the afternoon by the fire, eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork and, if they were alone, Luna would usually tell them stories about her past adventures, and by the night, they would play wizard chess, which wasn't too different from the chess she knew, except with some figures adapted to the world. But even Luna being used to play, Ron was more expedient and used to his old chessmen, while the princess and Harry would play with chessmen Seamus had lent them, which didn't trust either of the two and, usually, Luna's games would end with her arguing with them.

On Christmas Eve, Luna took some time after three in the morning to get a little rest to pass the next day with her friends. She woke up some hours later, still early in the morning, and was surprised to see an unexpected pile of packages at the foot of her bed. She wasn't expecting any presents. Who sent her that?

Well, the first one wasn't too surprising. She should have guessed Hermione would send her something, and it couldn't be better, a large box of Chocolate Frogs, her favorite sweets from this world. Smiling, she opened the next box. It also had sweets inside, star shaped chocolate cookies. But it also contained a blue moon pendant, a golden chain bracelet, like the one in her dreams, a curious book and a letter from Carla.

_Good morning, Luna! How are you? Having a nice holiday, I hope. Well, I made these cookies for a Christmas Eve party at home, by I thought you would like some. As for the pendant, I just saw it while getting presents for my siblings and I knew it would look good on you. Now the bracelet, it's an old thing I had kept in my room since I lost the pendants. It was given to me from a friend in the same situation, So I began to collect my own pendants. It was seven years ago, and I thought you would like to collect yours now. It helped me to make some friends and find out some things I didn't know about myself, hope it helps you too._

Lost the pendants and wanted Luna to collect new ones? It made her remember the figure attaching a pendant to the bracelet. The figure probably represented Roxanne, and now the bracelet was real. Maybe she should talk to the girl about that.

_The book isn't in fact a present, it's my uncle's but I thought you and Harry would like to take a look, especially Harry, so he borrowed it to me for a while._

Luna smiled, collected her presents and went down to the Common Room to get a pen she left there the night before to reply to Carla's letter. She left the presents aside on a table, and sat down in an armchair by the window to write her reply.

_A very Merry Christmas to you, Carla. It has been a very good holiday. It could be better, but I miss home. I loved the presents, but, about that bracelet... I really want to talk to you about it, but I can't do it in a letter. Still, I want to thank you and ask, if it has something to do with everything you told and asked me about before the holidays?_

Luna read the letter and thought she was missing something. Maybe she should finish it later. She put it inside her diary, just as Harry and Ron came down from their dormitory.

"Chocolate makes every morning a good morning. You two slept well?"

"Very well. But you already knew that." Harry laughed.

"It's polite to ask. I think. Look what Carla sent, she thought you would like to take a look, Harry."

It was an old photo album of old Hogwarts Quidditch teams to the House cup, probably from the seven years the album's owner was at Hogwarts. They immediately noticed at Gryffindor's team, a boy who looked like Harry.

"Is this your father?" Luna asked, curious. So was this why Carla thought Harry would like to see the album?

"James Potter." Ron pointed out the legend under the photo.

"You really look like him." Luna smiled, observing the team. "But this simile... Looks a little more like the twins'. Him and this guy at his right. Sirius Black... Is he a friend?"

"Never heard of him." Harry replied, still impressed to see his father for the first time in a photo. He looked a little older than Harry himself, probably around thirteen. But different from Harry, he looked like he was one of the Chasers of the team.

But as the boys were distracted examining the Gryffindor's team photos, Luna got herself distracted by a Slytherin one. It looked like they'd won the Quidditch cup, but it wasn't what caught the princess attention. It was the boy it the front, with the cup's trophy in hand and a proud smile to the camera.

Luna already saw him once, in her last dream, he was in one of the pictures... He hadn't that ghostly appearance anymore; he looked livelier than ever, in fact. Luna couldn't hear what he was saying, but still it caused her a cold chill. His eyes looked darker and older than himself, but still had the proud glow.

She searched the legend under the photo for his name. Teddy Tyler. She could recall his look in the painting, golden eyes and light brown hair. But there was something she hadn't seen in her dream, the blue lightning bolt's medal in his vests. It looked like the chain in her dream. How was all this connected?

But it was Christmas, so Luna decided it would be a problem for later.

There were just a few people in the castle, but still it was a fair Christmas dinner, even for Luna. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce – and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear-admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up on the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice. Hagrid was getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who, to the trio's amazement, giggled and blushed, her top hat lop-sided.

When they finally left the table, Harry was laden down with a stack of things out of the crackers, including a pack of non-explodable, luminous balloons, a grow-your-own-warts kit and his own new wizard chess set. The white mice had disappeared and they had a nasty feeling they were going to end up as Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner. Luna hadn't taken any of the crackers' prizes, but she'd never had so much fun in a dinner as that night.

Harry, Luna and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight in the grounds. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry broke in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much, while Luna was examining her notes about her dreams, finished her reply to Carla and just decided to watch the rest of the match.

After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor Tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge. It had been Harry and Luna's best Christmas day ever. But they had no idea the surprises the night was going to bring them.


	17. 16: The Stars' Hall III: Lummina

**Sorry for the big delay, but this chapter was one hard to write, needed a little search andmore correction than the previous ones. I also have been setting two nes crossworlds stories, Ocarina of Time: Broken Codes and Unleashed: Lost Memories by Celestia Ruby Calhoun, and it was a hard work, specially for the Zelda one.**

**_To Dark Star 34_: Yeah, I don't have too much Harry's scenes at this story, I think it's because being the first year, Harry is just involved on the adventures all you have seen from the books or movies, there isn't so much new things I can include when Luna isn't around, but I have a few scenes to this end of story and it will gradually changing as the time passes, specially for the stories that covers Chamber of Secrets and The Prisioner of Azkaban where they basically go through two different mysteries.**

**As I said (or maybe not yet) this first story wasn't actually planned up, or so Roxanne would have scenes early instead of Carla becoming so close to Luna so early and a few other things would be made different from the new ideas that weren't on the first plans.**

**As for your questions, the CMCs are easy, Sweet Belle is also my favorite form the trio. For the Mane 6 it's a little harder... Fluttershy is the one personally closer to me, Pinkie Pie in person would be a little too annoying but sometimes fun, just like my brother, Rainbow Dash looks a little like some of my OCs and Twilight looks a little more like their twin/younger sisters/brothers, so the duo make me few a little more like on known ground, but they've all been my favorite at some point so I analyze through their episodes so the question gets a little easier and I would have to say Pinkie as well.**

**Thanks to my readers and to my Beta!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony, or any of the Guest Characers visiting for this chapter.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Moon's Tear**

_**16: The Star's Hall III: In the Dark of the Night**_

Night shifts... Apparently too lonely, but Princess Luna was used to them. Alone in the Common Room, just under the moonlight glow, she began to write in her diary. She had to make an appointment over the photos Carla sent her, including a quick sketch comparing the Slytherin boy with the man from the painting in her dreams. They looked the same, but the one from the painting looked older. It was that they had the same smile, and she could imagine the man from the painting mouthing the same phrase she couldn't hear from the younger Seeker and laughing.

Oh, she would have nightmares about that in the morning. That guy was scary, the kind of person you don't want to meet in the dark of night.

_"In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning"_

She sang in a whisper.

"_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling into bits_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_"

The notes made a cold shiver run through her spine. She heard Carla singing that on a cold night before the holydays, in which the two of them were late with their homework. The music did seem to fit the pictures. What was the rest of it anyway? She would include an inquiry for it in her letter to her friend.

Just so, a faint sound made her ears twitch. There was someone walking down the stairs. Moving to a shadowy corner away from the window and the fire place, Luna waited to see who it was.

She heard them pass her, but she didn't see a thing, just the portrait moving to give way to someone going out. Without a second thought, she teleported herself after it.

"Who's there?" She asked. It was hard to follow something she couldn't see, but if it came from the Gryffindor's dormitories, maybe it would reply.

But it didn't reply. Luckily it hurried down the corridor. Humans usually wouldn't pick up the sound, but Luna was recovering her pony senses and flew after the mysterious person.

For a moment the Princess thought she'd lost them, but soon she picked up the sound again, probably going to the library.

As they got there, the figure lit up a lamp and went to the Restricted Section. The girl just figured out who it was. She sneaked over and whispered:

"Harry!"

The boy almost dropped the lamp, and knowing he couldn't hide anymore, turned to his friend and took off the cloak for a moment.

"Luna! How did you follow me?" He whispered back. "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard you. I knew you weren't asleep. I couldn't think of another person who would go to the Restricted Section with so many other places you could easy access being invisible."

"Well, stay quiet. I'm just looking for Flamel."

"I know. Go ahead, I'll just watch." She agreed. It was the best she could do for now.

Harry put the cloak back and the two stepped carefully over the rope which separated the two sections. Luna lit up her horn and Harry held up his lamp to them to read the titles. They didn't tell much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages they couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled. Luna was used to it; it looked just like the library at her castle, minus the blood. Her sister would never allow blood stains or her precious books. Maybe they were imagining it, maybe not, but they thought, one unknown from the other, a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

They had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, Harry looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting-looking book. A large black and silver volume caught his eye. He pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on his knee, let it fall open. A piercing, blood-curdling shriek split the silence... the book was screaming! Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, ear-splitting note. He stumbled backwards and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.

"What was that?" Luna asked in a whisper. "We have to get out." She lit off her horn.

Harry was panicking as they heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside... stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, Harry ran after the girl. He passed Filch almost in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, Luna hid and teleported herself past Filch and ran after her friend, the book's shrieks still ringing in their ears.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. Both had been so busy getting away from the library, neither of them had paid attention to where they were going. Perhaps because it was dark, Harry didn't recognize where he was at all and Luna just couldn't recall being in that part of the castle before. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, she knew, but they must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library... Restricted Section."

Harry felt the blood drain out of his face. Wherever he was, Filch must know a short cut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Harry stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead, Luna flew and tried to keep herself near the ceiling worrying a little about the boy being caught. They couldn't see him, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into him... the Cloak didn't stop him being solid.

Harry backed away as quietly as he could. A door stood ajar to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, and to his relief he managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past and Harry leant against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before Luna joined him and he noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like a disused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned waste-paper basket... but propped against the wall facing them was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way. Luna lit up her horn once more to take a better look as the two approached.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Luna thought it looked exactly like the mirror-portal from Dragonia's castle, but the inscripition wasn't draconic.

Harry was the first one to step in front of it. He clapped his hands to his mouth to stop himself screaming and Luna raised an eyebrow, asking herself what scared him. The boy looked around before he turned slowly back to the mirror, breathing very fast.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad? I see them." He finally replied to the princess. "I see my family."

The girl looked at him in disbelief and took a place near the mirror, but she couldn't see more than their reflections. But she waited, for how long? She didn't know and Harry didn't seem to mind, until a distant noise brought him back to his senses.

"I'll come back," The boy whispered, hurrying from the room, even forgetting Luna was there.

Rolling her eyes, Luna finally positioned herself in front of the curious artifact. She had no idea what she was expecting to see, but certainly not that. She saw herself back in her alicorn form alongside with her sister, surrounded by a crowd of ponies, they all looked happy.

Soon the image changed as she stood alone as Nightmare Moon, the ponies didn't look too happy anymore and everything around seemed darker.

She almost could hear Nightmare's laugh echoing around as she ran away from the mirror and through the door.

Luna wasn't surprise when she found herself back at the Stars' Hall. This time it looked exactly as if it was really a room inside Hogwarts, the thrones substituted with high backed chairs. In the center there was a glass sculpture in the shape of an eight pointed star. Around the room were several doors, and nobody was in sight.

Despite the happenings last time she was in the room, Luna choose a random door and opened it, but she saw nothing through it, so the princess opened the next one, this one seemed to lead to a beach.

It wasn't a big beach, it was smaller than the room Luna was in before. Natural rocks closed the two sides, but the sea looked like it continued forever. At the point where the waves touched the sand, Luna could see countless shells, all them black or white. It was a strange place.

"Seems like you've found the Beach of the Forgotten." She heard a voice behind her and turned to see its owner.

There was a girl, looking a little younger than herself, with long, platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a childish smile in her face.

"Beach of the Forgotten?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Yes. It's quite a beautiful place, isn't it? But full of forgotten dreams."

"So it's why the beach has this name?"

"Yeah. It has other things too, every strange, mysterious, forgotten, lost, abandoned or ruined dream, memories, souls and even other things, good and bad ones, end up here, inside one of the shells." The girl explained.

She walked to near the water and picked up one white shell, Luna followed her.

"Sometimes one of us will pick up some of the white ones and break them inside the wish's fountain. It brings up new hope to the lost ones, brings new beauty to the worlds and some even have magic, sometimes more powerful than ours, to save things we can't."

"What about the black ones?" Luna questioned, picking one up. It glowed silver for a brief moment, but she choose to ignore it.

"We normally let them rest here. We can't save them, or they have dark magic inside. Sometimes we throw it back to the sea." Luna agreed and raised her arm to throw the shell when the girl spoke again. "But you should keep this one."

Luna stopped in half motion.

"Why?"

"Because it's part of your past. A lost soul from your world. And it seems like destiny has hope on you to save it."

"I don't believe in destiny." Luna replied, examining the shell, but the glow didn't happen again and nothing more happened.

"I know. And I do. But I also believe that we can change destiny. And so you don't believe, it's why you didn't fight yours? Because it's happening, and you know it. Or did you fight, and it's still happening?"

Luna had no idea how to reply to that. She knew the girl was talking about the prophecy, but how did she know about that? And about the question... She was right. She didn't make the prophecy happen, not intentionally, but she also didn't fight it, because she wouldn't believe it was real. Still it was all happening, she knew it, and how she couldn't believe in the reality?

"Oh, but don't mind replying and don't worry, it isn't important. Knowing the future can be a gift or a curse, depending of what you decide to do with this knowledge."

"And what would you do?"

"If there was any reality left in me to be targeted by a prophecy, I would throw it away in the trash bin of my mind, it would probably end up at this beach and maybe saving a world. But even if you really don't believe in destiny, still keep this..."

"I still don't see why." The Princess interrupted. "Even if it is part of my past, a black shell means a dark part of my past, right?"

"A dark soul, in fact. But throwing it away will be of no help, you already freed it. Now you shall forget it, in order to remember it when the time comes, so it can save your soul, or destroy it."

"How do you know all this? And what did you mean by 'if there was any reality left'?"

"I'm no more real like you are, just a spirit who looks over the remainder of my people. About who I am... You will find out, but you can call me Lummina. Come on, the others should be here by now."

They walked silently back to the hall that wasn't empty anymore. Luna could see a man that looked old and young at the same time, an ability she'd thought only Dumbledore had. His beard wasn't so long as Dumbledore's and was silvery white, same as his hair, his eyes were silvery yellow and he wore shiny silvery white clothes.

The other man was younger looking, a tall and slender figure with pointed ears, long silver hair and crystal-blue eyes.

Then there was a little girl that looked slightly older than herself. She had auburn hair, silvery yellow eyes and was dressed in a silvery ski parka and jeans. At her side was a seventeen or eighteen year old teenage boy with sandy hair, dressed in jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

The other man was around twenty, tall, thin, with silver eyes, shaven head with a black side ponytail, silvery suit, black, collarless shirt, a set of silver chains around his neck, between them a moon pendant and rings around his fingers.

There was also a young woman, with a pair of almost transparent fairy wings, long black hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a long, starry, night-blue dress.

Evangeline and Star Gate were there too, the later alongside a half dragon old man with silver eyes and black hair, in sapphire blue, scaly clothes and dark blue leather boots. He had a pair of night-blue dragon wings, pointed ears and a little pair of silver dragon horns.

With Evangeline was another young woman, in a light pink dress and boots, the later decorated in gold, the same color as her gloves, crown and necklace, both with a purple amethyst stone. She had a pair of light pink Pegasus wings and a unicorn horn the same color. Her long ethereal hair had various light colors and her eyes were purple. Her dress showed the symbol of a gold sun.

Luna's heart almost stopped upon noticing it was her sister. But how? And why?

Well, she intended to ask, but as she tried to approach, the dragon-man walked to the center and everyone else got a seat. Lummina pulled her to one of the chairs as well.

"C'mon, it's beginning!"

"What is beginning?" Was Luna's question, she was confused with everything around her. "Who's everyone and why is Celestia here?"

"Later." The girl whispered.

"My friends!" The man at the center announced. "You were all invited and it is a surprise that so many have come. Even..." His gaze went through Star Gate, but he said nothing. "...ones that weren't called. I think some of you are already used to and know why I called you here but this time is much more than that. We all know that Star Gate has used her powers as a Guardian to attract other kinds of magic to this world. We gave her chances for years at request of Evangeline, who has also broken the rules to try to stop her sister, but this time one of us was drawn and the balance of the veil was broken.

Murmurs ran through the hall, low voices, a little nervous, but definitely in agreement. Luna searched the look of her sister and saw her head down, a little worried and the youngest princess knew immediately that things weren't going so perfectly in Equestria as she had imagined.

"Not only that, but a Moon's Tear fell for the first time here in millennia... and it was stolen." The one with the fairy wings commented.

"A prophecy was made." The elf said. "And one of us who is not at this meeting trails through the veil..."

"Yup." The dragon nodded. "But Star Gate cannot be accused of the Moon's Tear theft until there is evidence against her. As for the wanderer... One of us yes, but outside our circle, we can do nothing unless she interferes directly. Let's hope that in the near or distant future, she will not be like the last Guardian among us."

"Guardian?" Luna asked in a whisper.

"A Portal Guardian. Travelling gates between worlds open up naturally from time to time; almost each world has a guardian to prevent it from being a problem." Lummina explained, but her eyes followed the draconic man. "Star Gate and Evangeline were the first ones to be Portal Guardians and also Aster Guides, also theirs was the first world to have two Guardians at work. But Star got a little far with her powers, travelling around and causing havoc herself, it's said to gain more power, so she was banished, you know what happens next, for years and years. We could do nothing in the past and the Portal Guardians haven't an order like us, but you're one of us so now we can. That's what this meeting is for, deciding what we can do with Star Gate and about your situation."

"Do you know them?"

"Not exactly. It's my second time on the council, never thought they really needed my help. I know the kids are twins and something god-like in their world, the elf is a prince and that's all I know about him; the old man and the dragon have a kind of link, but I don't know what kind... Most of the people on the last council are missing now."

"What was this last council for?" If it was the first time they could decide the world's destiny, what did they need a meeting for?

"Last time, a few cycles ago, they believed two children were brought here at the same time, one by Star Gate, one by Evangeline. There was something about a soul's fusion and a Portal Guardian did find the Stars' Hall, pretty angry because one was taken from her world. She said he was some kind of criminal from where he came, he shouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Star Gate, she didn't want him back... But she and Dim mostly talked in private after the outburst, I think he's from the same world as her, Star Gate wasn't free, the girl's soul got lost and the man was sent back home, as far as I know, but of course it will still be a some years into the future."

And Luna decided not to ask, Lummina was making no sense anymore. She had no idea what was happening, but suddenly Celestia rose up facing Star Gate with unusual anger.

"You have no right of interfering in my world's destiny." The pony princess stated.

"You just sound like that stupid guardian." Star retorted. "It was you who banished your sister and now you blame me for giving her a chance?"

"You don't know the menace you brought to this world. You have no idea the chaos your actions caused."

"Worlds dying, just because of you selfishness." The fairy accused.

"Your world is not dying, you can adapt without your magic." The Guardian made a dismissive gesture. "And don't talk to me about menaces, I know perfectly what I'm doing, and no one of you can blame me for battling for my own life."

"You say the same thing every time, Star Gate." The elf sighed. "But now it has gone too far and it concerns not just Guardians and this world, but us watchers and every world even linked to this."

"And the number of worlds isn't little." The dragon pointed out. "But there are heroes to take care of any menace; just Luna's destiny concerns us now."

"Evangeline should send her back and each of us should summon heroes able to put our worlds back to their natural state." The young girl spoke up. "Our power should be enough to break her destiny. If not, there is always the beach's shells."

"But a prophecy was already made." Her brother replied. "And prophecies always happen, one way or another..."

"We can't send her back!" A mysterious voice interrupted, from somewhere at the back of the room.

In the shadows there was a girl, around fifteen years old, head hidden by a golden hood.

"Why not?" Lummina jumped up to face the newcomer.

"Because someone who knows more than most of you told me." To Luna, the strange girl's voice sounded a lot like a younger Celestia. "She says it's Luna's task to fix the mess she was put in, and she will succeed, because there is more than you all can see hidden in the shadows, good and bad things."

"And who are you to say anything on this council?" Star Gate also faced the mysterious girl.

"I am who I am, but I am one of you. I'm a princess and a messenger..."

"I hate to agree with Star Gate, but you have no right on this council without identifying yourself." The dragon said.

"You will know who I am in the right time, Dim. You do what you want, but I warn you of the consequences."

But instead of calming everyone down, it began another argument between the group, Celestia, Luna and Evangeline the only ones away from it.

Luna didn't like the idea of everyone arguing about her like she wasn't there, everyone trying to decide her destiny like she was a kid unable to decide things for herself.

"Stop!" She suddenly shouted, rising up and unconsciously releasing a burst of magic energy that froze everyone. "I will stay." She announced.

Celestia also rose up and looked at her sister, worried.

"Luna..."

"No, Celestia! I admit, I was wrong, I made a mess and I'm ready to face the consequences. I will stay and fix the chaos Star Gate began."

"You're sure? Once you step outside this saloon, no one of us will be able to help you."

"The wanderer watch and will help." The mysterious girl replied. "You make your choice, Princess. I respect your courage."

"She's right. Luna is the only one who can decide what to do." The elf agreed. "But are you okay with it, Princess Celestia?"

"Yes. If this is Luna's choice, I trust her completely." The older princess nodded and gave her sister a slight smile.

Luna nodded back a little blankly. Her sister had pointed her as a menace mere minutes ago. Why was she agreeing now?

The truth was, she didn't want to go back to Equestria with Nightmare, and the soul Lummina told her... She still had things to do there, and if that was the best change to return things back to normal...

"This meeting is dismissed, so. Good luck, princess and good night everyone. May the stars always light your paths!" Dim said.

They all nodded and the doors opened around the room. Everyone went back to their worlds, leaving just Luna, Lummina, Celestia and Evangeline in the hall. The princess noticed her sister wanted to say something to her, but Evangeline said something and she gave up, the two crossed their portal as well, the hooded girl just disappeared as she did appear, with no one noticing (Luna was sure she didn't pass through any of the portals).

"Well, that's it." The blonde girl muttered. "Destiny has been set… You did good for your first meeting, no one has the right to decide your destiny."

"I just don't know if I made the right choice." The moon princess looked at the fountain in the center, then to the shining stars over the ceiling.

"You did. The stars always walk right. Maybe if you went back, the other worlds would get back to normal, but this one would be doomed. Now I have to go… I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for a long time, I think you should trust this mysterious wander but, especially trust your own heart."

And with that, the little girl walked through her portal and disappeared, Luna saw no choice except going back to Hogwarts as well. Just before she crossed the shinning door, she thought she saw a pair of glowing blue eyes, but it was too late to stop and look now, she was enveloped by the white and blue light, then it turned into pure darkness, as her eyes got used to the lack of light, the princess found herself back to the Gryffindor's Common Room.

But there was something different from before. Between her things over the table she'd been working in, there was a book, with blue leather cover and no title. Over it was a piece of parchment where she recognized her sister's writing: _Happy __Hearth's__ Warming Eve!_

* * *

**Sorry if it gets a little confuse towards the end, but I promise to give out a few explanations later. Untill them, feel free to do any question you may have.**


End file.
